Light in Darkness
by atricesparrow
Summary: [Warning: lots of FLUFF!] ErikOC. Erik hears a voice in the darkness, and falls in love with a blind girl, gentle and kind, who never saw the cruelty of the world. He's not alone with his love for her though...
1. Lucille

This is my latest fanfic for "Phantom of the Opera". It's based on both the books by Leroux and Kay, but also on the movie from 2004. I hope you like it. Please R&R! Atrice

* * *

**Part 1 - Lucille**

"Miss, are you ready to go?" the maiden asked, and soon the young girl came down the stairs, holding the banisters. Luckily she knew the house, how many steps to get down the stairs.

"I am ready… Coretta, do I like fine?" the girl asked, and her maiden took a closer look at the young miss. She wore a brown and blue dress, her golden hair in a ponytail with a blue ribbon. She was very pretty, really.

"You do look fine, soon I'm no longer needed. How's the new corset?" the maiden took the miss' hand, and led her outside.

"It's a bit stiff, but I'll be fine. Do you think he'll like me?" the girl smiled, as the maiden helped her into the carriage, and they began to drive.

"I am sure he will! He did before, didn't he? And this dress really suits you." The maiden smiled back, and soon they arrived to the large mansion outside Paris.

"I just wish I could see him…" the girl sighed, as they left the carriage again.

"Maybe you can ask him, if you may?" said the maiden, took her miss' hand again and led her up the stairs. Coretta was both maid, and one of the girls best friends. She helped her with everything, because she needed to be helped. 18 years old, and soon she would be able to do many more things herself. Especially if she got married.

They rang on the doorbell, and a butler opened the door.

"Good evening… you have been expected, miss Lucille." The butler said and they were both led inside. Lucille felt it was a big house, she could hear the sound of their footsteps echo against the ceiling high above them. They had mantles on the floor though, soft and lovely ones. "This is the salon, if you wait here, the young master will arrive soon." The butler said, and left the girls alone.

"It's a really big house, Lucille! Really pretty, he must be more rich than your parents first expected." Her maiden explained, and Lucille nodded.

"I can feel it… it's so… large and loaded." They sat quiet for awhile and waited. They heard footsteps out in the hall, and soon a young man entered. He was dressed in a fine, black suit, and his light brown hair was in a ponytail.

"Sorry it took so long. Come, Lucille, and let me see you." He said, and she stood up from the sofa. The maiden helped her towards the young man.

"Do you like what you see… mounsieur Artus?" Lucille asked, and looked in the direction where he stood.

"I like it very much…" he said and took her hand, and together they went to the dining room to eat.

Later in the evening, they sat in the salon again. She had felt warm, and he had opened every window in the hall. The fresh air from the garden, made everything seem really balanced. Artus really liked the girl, and would like to marry her. So kind and gentle, she had never seen the ugly and bad things in the world, and she had been loved by the parents she would never see. But he could feel the love she had within, and hoped she would give it to him. Artus asked her if she had any special talents. Lucille said she had been taking singing lessons, and were getting better. He asked her to sing for him, and so she did. She sang a very sad song, about a lonely boy whom nobody had ever loved. He would have to live alone forever, and enjoy the loneliness. Her voice was so sweet, so tender and sincere, that the song brought tears into his eyes.

"Did you like my voice?" she asked afterwards, because he was all quiet. He took her hand and led it to his face – she felt the tears on his chins, and that he smiled.

"I liked it very much, and would like to hear it again. It was a very beautiful song…" he said, and she nodded.

"I heard it one evening, me and Coretta took a walk. I think we were near the operahouse, and she said it was like the voice came from the sewers. But the song was filled with such sadness and beauty, that I had to remember it." Lucille explained, and Artus nodded. A voice from the sewers near the Operahouse in Paris – a shiver went through his bones for a moment, for who could it be, other than that Phantom in the Operahouse; they said it still haunted the place, even after the fire.


	2. the Operahouse

Thanks so much for all the reviews, I hope this second chapter lives up to your expectations! Please R&R... Atrice

* * *

**Part 2 - a trip to the Operahouse**

The next morning Lucille woke up all by herself, before Coretta could come and wake her. They had the house in Paris by themselves now, since Lucille's parents were in England visiting some relatives, and had taken some servants with them. When Coretta came into Lucille's chamber, she was already dressed.

"See, it's like I said, I'm no longer needed." Coretta said, but Lucille could hear the smile in her voice. "Are we going somewhere today? You look like it…"

"Yes, I want to take a walk to the old Operahouse. Artus and I talked about it yesterday, because I sang that song for him. Maybe we could hear it again." Lucille explained.

"You sang it to Artus? I had no idea you remembered it so well." Said Coretta, and took Lucilles arm – together they walked down the stairs.

"Such a song… filled with such sadness, is not a song I can forget." The girl said with a sigh, and Coretta put shoes on herself and then helped Lucille with hers.

Together the two girls walked the distance to the old Operahouse. It had rained during the night, but now Lucille felt sunshine warm her skin, and the air was filled with moist from the water. They came to the place, and stood still for awhile.

"Where did we hear it?" Lucille asked. Coretta tried to remember.

"I think we heard it down here… it's on the left side of the house, there's a grating here into the sewers. You know what, miss, I think there's a lake down there!" Coretta said and looked through the grating. Yes, it was definetly water down there.

"I heard about a ghost living down near the lake." Lucille said, and stood still for awhile, thinking. Then she began to sing the song she heard before, because the place made her want to sing. Coretta listened and thought it was really beautiful, just as Artus had thought the other night. After the song was over, it was like the air filled with silence, like it waited to breathe because of the sadness in the song.

"I really feel bad for the person in the song… think to never be loved." Coretta said and Lucille nodded.

"Yes, that must be horrible… Coretta, I want to see the Operahouse on the inside." Lucille then said and grabbed for Corettas arm, and they began to walk to the front again.

"But you… you can't see it, Lucille. And it's probably all destroyed by the fire…" Coretta tried, for she had heard about the ghost too, and it scared her a bit.

"I know that… I can't see like you see, Coretta! But I can feel, and that's what I mean by seeing! I want to see it, there is something in there, I can feel it…" Lucille said. "Now lead me inside." Coretta sighed, but did as her miss said, although she didn't want to. She wished she had kept her mouth shut, she heard the hurt in Lucilles voice, when she answered her about seeing. They climbed the few stairs and were inside. They now stood in the large entrance hall – not nearly as beautiful as in the old days, it was clearly touched by the fire too.

"So… we're here. It looks really shattered, Lucille. There's not much to see." Coretta explained.

"I need to see the opera itself… the stage…" Lucille whispered, like she didn't hear Coretta at all. The maid found the way into the opera, with the burnt seats, the chandeleir still lying where it had landed last year, setting it all on fire.

The only place not filled with damaged things, was the stage, so they went up there. "Think how it must have been like, when the place still worked…" Lucille then said, facing the seats, but not seeing them. Suddenly it was like a strange wind went through the place, and Coretta shivered. She wanted to leave. Then they both heard it – a voice from above, a beautiful and pure voice, an insisting voice filled with gloom.

"Stunning girls, so lost in shadows, why have you come to my game? Golden angel, who sings with passion, can you have a name?" the voice sang, so powerful, and Coretta held Lucilles arm tighter than before.

"You heard me? Who are you?" Lucille just asked – but she had no idea from where the voice came, she just knew she had to answer it.

"I am what you believe me to be… and you, angel with golden voice, who do I see?" the voice then sang, and it sounded like it was sincere – it really was what she wanted it to be.

"I am Lucille… I don't know what I think you are, other than a lonesome creature…" Lucille said.

"Miss… please, can we leave? It scares me…" Coretta whispered.

"Lucille… light, even if you in darkness leave me, I am sure our voices together again will be." The voice sang, and it was not a hope in the voice – it was an order, from someone who wanted to share their loneliness. Lucille smiled and nodded. She then followed Coretta out from the Operahouse again, knowing that she would return. And even if she wouldn't, that beautiful voice would follow her and she would never forget it.


	3. can ghosts sing?

Here's the third chapter - hope you like it. Please R&R... Atrice

* * *

**Part 3 - can ghosts sing?**

He sighed when he had seen them leave the damaged Operahouse through a window. A blonde angel, was what she was. Who sang with such a pure voice. But something was special about her… her song contained a purity, one he had only heard from one other person before. Christine… and she was gone, forever. He would never see her again.

Erik took a shortcut back to his lair below the Operahouse, next to the lake. She heard him there… at one of his lonely times – to make time go, he often sang when he was alone. He had no idea that he could be heard – but this girl heard him. Lucille. He liked the name – it meant light, and she did look like one, with her golden hair and her precious voice. And then that special, strange appearance she had. Like she wasn't afraid, like she felt what he felt.

"But why do you do it? Fool! She'll leave you, and in the end, you're alone again, like always! Child of the wilderness, laugh in your loneliness…" he said to himself, but he couldn't laugh. It wasn't fun to be alone. But who would ever love him? With his unexpected rage, with his strange and deep emotions – and above it all, his dreadful face! Erik sat down by his piano, and began to play his strange tunes, the ones filled with anger and despair.

* * *

Coretta hurried inside when they got home, and helped Lucille off with her coat. Lucille hadn't said a word on all the way back.

"Miss, are you alright? What was that thing?" Coretta asked, still fear to track in her voice.

"I am just fine, Coretta, just fine. I don't know what it was… perhaps the ghost they say haunt the place?" Lucille said as they walked into the living room, and sat down.

"It scares me… Lucille, please promise you won't go back." Coretta tried. "I'll go make some tea for both of us…" she got up and went to the kitchen. Lucille just sat on the sofa, looking nowhere, since she couldn't see. That voice, it filled her head with a strange need. A need to be there, to care and to show compassion. How would it feel, never to be loved? Coretta came back with the tea and sat down again, still upset about the trip to the Operahouse. Lucille felt her fear, and decided to leave the subject.

"Have the mail been here? Anything from Artus?" she asked.

"Yes, the letters lay in the kitchen. There is a note from Artus… let me read… he would like to see you again really soon, and invites you and your parents for dinner next week. His father will be there too. Your parents come home in a few days, so it's just fine. Artus seemed like a really fine man…" Coretta said with smile in her voice, glad her friend was back to her old self.

"Yes he did, I liked him, I really did. So fine and gentle about me – he would make a good husband, Coretta." Lucille said, also smiling.

Hours later, when they both said goodnight to each other, Lucille felt Coretta wanted to say something, and waited for it before she went up the stairs. But Coretta didn't speak.

"What is it, Coretta? Tell me what is on your mind…" Lucille said in the end. After thinking a bit more, her maid finally said:

"I was just thinking about that voice… it was so beautiful. I had no idea – can ghosts sing?"


	4. Requests for Lucille

Here is the 4th part of the story, if anyone reads it. I hope you like it anyway. Please R&R - Atrice

* * *

**Part 4 - Requests for Lucille**

A few days later, Lucille's parents did come home to their daughter. They had a fine trip to England, but were both happy to be back home – and happy to hear about Lucille's dinner with Artus. They would be delighted to go to the dinner the week after. But Lucille told them nothing about the Operahouse.

Artus bid them all welcome the following Tuesday evening. Coretta stayed at the house, while they went to the mansion. After all, she was just a maid.

"You know, Lucille sang such a beautiful song when she was here. Did you know how well she can sing?" Artus asked her parents.

"She's been taking lessons… I'm glad your song is good." Said her father and smiled.

"I'm just glad Artus likes my voice." Lucille said and took a sip of her drink. She couldn't stop thinking about the song, now she had talked with the one who sang it for her the first time. Later in the evening, Artus and Lucille took a little walk on the veranda, alone.

"You're so quiet tonight – don't speak unless you're spoken to." He finally said, feeling the silence becoming too loud.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Lucille just answered.

"Like what?" he asked curiously – what could be going on in her mind?

"Things that happen around me… beautiful songs and voices. Feelings…" she said, like she wasn't really there. A thought just hit Artus, and before he could stop himself, he asked her…

"Lucille, you're not seeing somebody else, are you?" she stopped walking and turned against him. He felt she could see right through him – although she was blind - and wished he never asked the question.

"Artus… I never see anyone. But I feel things – and right now I feel you're worried. Afraid… which must signify that you care for me - if you didn't, you wouldn't be worried." She said with a smile, looking calm.

"I like you really much, Lucille… from the first time I met you when the old Operahouse was still working. I want to… to marry you, Lucille." He finally said, and she still smiled.

"I knew that… and my answer is yes." Said Lucille, and though she couldn't see the smile on his face, the happiness, she knew he had been wondering if she would say no. In silence they now just held each other, and Lucille had forgotten all about voices and songs. She now thought of her marriage, with a gentleman who loved her and would care for her, even though she would never see his face.

* * *

Lucille and her parents came home, and said goodnight. But when she entered her own chamber, she heard someone breathe in there. She wasn't alone, and her heart began to beat faster. Who could it be, in her room this late at night?

"Who's there?" she whispered. Someone stood up and walked. She sighed with relief – the soft footsteps was the sound of Coretta.

"It's just me… Lucille, a note has come for you. Suddenly it just lay there, on the floor just inside the door. I haven't opened it yet." Coretta said, curious, smiling.

"Well, then open it and read it to me." Lucille walked to her bed – she knew everything in her own room, and could find her way around by herself without any help. She began to undress to go to bed. Coretta sat down on a chair and opened the strange note – sealed with a red skull.

_"Dear Lucille, I was so delighted by your visit last week, that I need to hear your voice again. Meet me by the back entrance to the Operahouse, this Friday, just after nightfall. I am sure you won't disappoint me. O.G."_


	5. Before nightfall

Thanks for the reviews - I promise something will happen soon! Please R&R - Atrice...

* * *

**Part 5 - Before nightfall**

Lucille didn't sleep that night at all. Too much had happened this evening. First the proposal from Artus, and she had agreed to marry him. In fact they had talked with their parents about it right away, and the blessing had been given. They were to be married, and she had been so happy about it, just like Artus. Lucille had forgotten all about the Operahouse, until she came home… and Coretta read that note. What did 'O.G' stand for? Who was he really – he had to be a real man and not a ghost, since ghosts couldn't write and send letters – at least not in Lucilles world. Coretta had asked her not to go there, but Lucille just said she'd think about it.

Tuesday she had gotten the proposal and the note. Artus came to see her the very next day, and the day after that, in fact he now came every day – and Lucille decided, that it was best not to mention the note.

"You are happy, right? That we will be married…" Artus said to her, when they had lunch a few days later at her place. It was Friday. He thought she was particularly quiet today, and not happy and talking like the other days. She just ate her lunch and she looked down, as if she could see the food. She looked up when he talked to her.

"Of course I am! Why shouldn't I be?" Lucille smiled. He decided to leave it, since they were going to be married after all. And she had seemed happy about it the other days, perhaps she just had a bad day. Artus left the house just before dinner, and after dinner Lucille asked Coretta to find a really pretty dress.

"But why? Artus has gone home now…" Coretta said – she had forgotten all about the note.

"I just need it, that's all. You say you like me in the white and pink dress, find that for me." Lucille continued, and Coretta found the dress for her, and helped her dress.

"There, now you look fine. I just don't understand…" the maid said with a sigh.

"I'm going out tonight, Coretta. Don't tell my parents, or Artus. Anyone. I have ordered a carriage, and it's picking me up at sunset, which should be soon, right?" Lucille said, and suddenly Coretta remembered it all.

"I just have a really bad feeling about this, miss…" she said. But Lucille looked firm.

"I need to go, Coretta! Is it sunset soon?" Lucille said, her voice much more insistent than usually. Coretta had never heard her speak with such a voice before, but had no choice. She helped Lucille outside, and stood there until the sun was almost gone, and the carriage arrived to pick Lucille up. With a sigh Coretta went inside again, to wait – for what she didn't know, but she had a bad feeling. And nobody else but her knew it – she would never betray her friend, although she felt at least Lucille's parents should know.

Lucille asked the man who drove the carriage, to take her to the back of the old Operahouse. He wondered what such a fine girl wanted there, but asked no questions. Lucille couldn't decide on what she felt – she just knew she had to do this, she had to hear his voice again, and meet him. Find out who he was, he who seemed to live in an old, damaged and burnt Operahouse, alone.

"We're here, miss Lucille." The man said and stopped the carriage. She'd never been there before, and had no idea where to step. Was this such a good idea anyway? Who was O.G. and could he handle her, a blind girl who'd never been there before?

"Will you please… help me down?" she said, not very loud, and the door was opened and a hand touched hers, and she was led out of the carriage.

"Shall I wait for you, miss?" he asked, but she didn't know what to answer. Finally she shoke her head, and he went back on the carriage and drove away. Lucille was all alone – she had only brought an umbrella, closed, so that she could feel her way if nobody came. The place was quiet, almost too quiet she felt. She stood still where she had stepped out of the carriage, waiting...


	6. Encounter in the dark

Wow, I'm amazed! I'm glad you like my story - but patience, I can't update before I've finished another chapter.

Please R&R - Atrice...

* * *

**Part6 - Encounter in the Dark**

She let out a little scream, as someone suddenly touched her shoulder, put a hand there and held it. Someone was standing right behind her, swiftly and without a warning.

"Schh… do not be afraid… I won't do you any harm." A voice whispered, deep, yet beautiful and pure – him!

"But who are you? Will you please tell me…" she whispered, barely breathing.

"Lucille, I'm nothing but a Phantom… just a Phantom…" he whispered back, and she put her hand up on her shoulder, touching his hand. It was warm, silky. The fingers long, and he held her shoulder with might.

"You feel very much alive, for a Phantom. What do you want with me?" she then asked, taking his hand in hers and turned around, facing him but not seeing him. She felt that he was taller than her though – she wanted to touch him, her way of seeing people. But she had no idea who this man really was, and didn't dare. Silence fell for awhile, and then he began to sing.

"You were the shape in the shadows, I had to see you for real. Lucille I want you to be there, to be here with me… Light up my darkness, world of moonlight, you are a ray of light…" the voice seemed to stay in the air, long after he stopped singing. She had not only heard the song, but felt it move her heart, and she knew he was sincere. She sighed when she finally dared to do so, as everything was quiet again. "Lucille?" he asked, worried.

"Sorry, I was just… taken in by your voice. I don't know who you are – all I know is your voice, and I feel it deep inside. You're very… powerful, for someone who claims to be a Phantom. But how can I be a ray of light – I have never seen it myself." She said, and she felt him hold her hand tighter, and they walked a bit – her steps very careful, she didn't know where they were heading.

Finally he stopped, below a roof, she could hear it on their footsteps. She didn't like walking at places she didn't know. Her mind couldn't decide, if this was a good or a bad idea. He could do anything to her, she was alone with him. But he just held her hand – watching her not watching him?

"What do you mean? What have you never seen… light?" he hadn't understood her words. He didn't know her yet, didn't know her world of darkness. Yet he said that she lit up his world of darkness, which she couldn't really decide what meant.

"I live in a dark world, Phantom – not the world you live in. But I am a good listener, and when I hear your voice, I feel it too… perhaps deeper than you think. You sang I light up your darkness… but is it the same darkness that I see?" she asked, and he suddenly finally understood her. Although he knew it must be hard for her, he couldn't help but smiling. She wouldn't mind! She would never have to look upon his hideous face, or see his dark lair as a bad place, for she had never seen anything else but darkness. She seemed to be made for him, he thought.

"Living a life in the shadows, I often feel so alone. If you stay with me I know it, I won't be no more! Lucille… will you stay?" his song echoed below the roof, and she felt tears in her eyes. His song had been so pleading, so true, that she almost felt bad she had to go home.

"I can't stay with you, Phantom, even if I wanted to. I'm afraid I need to go home now – will you follow me to the streets, where I can call for a carriage?" she said, and he did as she asked him to do, without answering her. Soon they stood in front of the Operahouse again.

"Lucille… why?" he then suddenly asked, letting go of her hand. She knew what he meant.

"I'm engaged… to a man I like. I'm sorry…" as she said it, she felt a swish of air behind her, and he was gone as suddenly as he had arrived not so long ago. She was sad to leave him, she knew he was alone and always were – although she couldn't understand why. When she soon sat in a carriage on her way home, she wished she could see for real. She would have liked to see him, this man who seemed so gentle and devoted, this man who was alone even with that.


	7. Letters

Thanks for all the reviews so far. Here you go again, a bit short chapter though. I'll update soon...

Please R&R - Atrice

* * *

**Part 7 - Letters**

"_Dear Lucille. Day and night I have been thinking, and there is no other way than this. _

_I beg you to come and meet me again, just once. I want you to know, that I adore you. _

_I pray you feel the same. __If you will answer, have the letter placed upon the stage – I will find it there. _

_Your Phantom."_

Lucille hated the fact, that she couldn't read it herself – that she had to have Coretta read it for her. A week had gone by, and it was Friday again. Lucille had stayed in her bed most of the time, thinking. At least she was happy to hear, that he had been thinking all week about it too. Her mind was split in two halfs; one wanted to marry Artus and be happy with him; the other half didn't want the Phantom to be lonely anymore.

"Miss? He seems very much in love with you – why won't you tell me, what happened last Friday?" Coretta pleaded, after having read the letter to Lucille.

"Because it's private, Coretta. If you met a man, who did something to you, that you never thought possible – would you share all the details too?" her mistress answered, and reached for the letter. She wanted to feel it, hold it in her hands. The paper was hard, but she felt it softer where he had written with ink. She also felt the seal – the skull.

"But what did he do? It doesn't sound as he hurt you…" Coretta said with a smile in her voice. She had been so curious all week. But how was Lucille to explain, what he did to her? That he touched her heart with his song, that he filled her spirit with a strange and beautiful sound?

"He didn't… Coretta, I want to send him an answer now." Lucille then said, and she heard Coretta move around to find things for it.

"But miss… what about Artus? You know he's been here every day, and you only let him see you yesterday. He's worried – and… so am I." Coretta said. Lucille sighed.

"There is nothing to be worried about! I just need to think a bit. Now write…" and Lucille said what she wanted Coretta to write. They called for a boy who had to be paid quite a lot to bring the letter to the stage, in the damaged - and believed to be haunted - Operahouse.

* * *

"_Phantom. _

_I have been thinking too, and I loathe the fact that you are lonely. _

_In a week from now, I'll be back behind the Operahouse, same time and place as last time. _

_I do care – even if you are just a Phantom. You say I am your light. I would like you to teach me what it is. _

_Yours, Lucille." _

He sat down by his table, after reading the letter. She did want to meet him again! She had said she was engaged, to a man she liked. He just hoped, that she could learn to love a lonely Phantom and not only like him. She said she cared… she didn't want him to be lonely. But she also asked him to do something, it was usually the other way around. Erik used to tell people what to do, they never asked him to do anything. But she wanted him to teach her, what light was. A challenge, he thought… how could he teach a blind person what light was? While he thought about it, he began to prepare his lair for the guest. So that a blind person could move around, without tripping over things, or walking into all his candles. Lucille had to feel safe there. And she had to feel light - he had to find a way to show her light, although she couldn't see it with her eyes.


	8. Swept away

Once again, thanks for the reviews. Phantomluvr, thanks for your comment, it made me think a bit... hope you like this one. Suggestions are always welcome... please R&R, Atrice...

* * *

**Part 8 - Swept away**

Artus was really worried. Lucille let him come to see her every day the following week, but she didn't speak much. She often sat and hummed sweet melodies, in her own world. Artus didn't dare to tell her, what was on his mind – that she seemed to be in love, but not with him. Lucille herself didn't know what she was; she just didn't want the Phantom to be lonely. She wanted to be his light. But she had no idea how or why.

"Lucille, are you sure everything is alright?" he asked her the following Friday, when they had tea. She looked confused by the question. Lucille couldn't decide upon her feelings. She knew that she ought to tell Artus about her new friend, but what if he forbid her to see him? In fact she was seeing him tonight… she sighed by the thought of it. Wasn't it evening soon?

"Everything is just fine, why wouldn't it be?" she finally answered.

"I have no idea, but you seem distant still…" said Artus, a sad tone in his voice.

"Perhaps I don't get enough fresh air… should we take a walk? I would like that…" Lucille said, and Artus did as she wanted to. He was in love with her, he knew that for sure. If she didn't love him, didn't want to marry him, why didn't she tell him? But she said nothing but sweet words, that turned his head… did she even know that?

"Artus, you have to go now… I need to prepare for the evening." She said to him when they came to her home again – they had been walking for a few hours in fact.

"Prepare for what? Are you having guests?" he asked, uncertainly.

"No, I have an appointment with a friend who needs me. I'll see you soon, right?" she said and reached for his hand, and he gave it to her. "Artus… it's just a friend and nothing more. Don't be worried, please?" she said with a smile, and she moved closer to him to kiss him on the chin. Then he left, and Coretta helped Lucille dress up nicely for the meeting with the Phantom. Coretta never asked questions anymore, since her mistress met the new man. She had become so stubborn all of a sudden. The carriage picked Lucille up like last time, and soon she was left alone again, by the back entrance to the Operahouse.

* * *

'Surprise me' she thought, while standing there all alone; 'amaze me like last time, but in a good way…' she felt her way forward a bit with the umbrella she brought, and soon stood below the roof where he led her last time. 

"In this night, there is beauty near my mind… and through beauty my soul begin to love…" a voice echoed, but it was outside, not below the roof. She smiled and turned in that direction.

"Yet in the night, all the lonesome of the world… in the night, they should never feel alone…" she sang back to him, and she heard him sigh by the sound her voice, and suddenly he stood beside her, and took her hand in his.

"You do have a beautiful voice, Lucille…" he said, and before she knew of it he had taken her up with one move of his arms. He carried her in them, and she put her arms around his neck. She felt he began to walk. "It's easier this way… there's a lot of steps…" he explained to her, and she just nodded. He had done what she had wanted him to do – even a blind girl could dream. And he had swept her off her feet, just like that, literally.

She felt them go down into colder and somewhat more humid places. They walked down stairs, many stairs. Lucille leaned her head against his shoulder, and she felt his chin against hers. So soft and warm, and the arms strong and powerful like his hands. She could hear his cape swish behind him, every time they took a turn, and she loved the sound of it. Lucille felt safe, like nothing would ever harm her. He carried her down the steps, and suddenly she was placed on soft pillows, to sit. Whatever it was, it wasn't steady.

"Do not lean over… it's a boat." He said as if to answer her unspoken question. While he sailed them through the dungeons, he felt sorry for her, that she couldn't see it. He hadn't bothered to lit all the candles though, since she would not see them anyway. The beauty that he had created below the Operahouse, was something she would never encounter. But he would take her to his lair, to his throne of sweet music, and there he would present her to the beauty of his music.

But although Erik could see – and feel… and she could hear, and feel… none of them had seen, heard or felt the being in the shadows near the back entrance to the Operahouse. A being that felt left out, felt betrayed. A being that was Artus.


	9. Touching, trusting

Here is yet another update - phew, hard one to write actually...

Phantomluvr: wow, whata review! Made me laugh g never imagined people would think so much about what I write! Butthanks :)

R&R! Atrice

* * *

**Part 9- Touching, trusting**

The boat stopped and she felt him jump out of it. They had been quiet on almost the entire trip to his home, and Lucille was curious. The air was a bit humid, but not so much that it was uncomfortable – and it wasn't cold down here. She smelled candles, many of them… but it was a sweet smell, like honey. His hand took hers, helped her up, and he lifted her up below her arms to bring her to steady ground. The floor was soft, carpets had been put on it. He let her go again, and she couldn't hear him move around – the carpets on the floor were that soft. After a few moments he returned to her, and took her hand again, did not speak. He led her upwards – no stairs though, the floor just went upwards. He placed her hand on something cold and even, a surface. He let her feel it, and she moved around the thing, feeling it.

"It's a… piano?" she finally said.

"This is where I make my music… Lucille… I want to thank you." he then suddenly said – she felt he stood behind her.

"Thank me? But for what?" she asked, not sure she understood what he meant. She heard him sigh, and he took a breath. She felt it deep in her soul again, as he began to sing;

"You have come here, with an open mind and heart… to this place where I am creating music… music… I have brought you, for one reason and one alone – from the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to smile and to care, for my music… my music…" the Phantom stopped, and the voice seemed so different here in the dungeons, below the world. What he touched in her, she could not explain, but he filled her mind with beautiful thoughts. Lucille put a hand up to touch his chin, and it was only now she felt it. When he had carried her down there, her chin had touched his left. This was the right – and it wasn't warm and soft. It was somewhat hard, and smooth. What was it?

He stood completely still, while she turned around to meet him, still touching the right side of his face. With her other hand, she felt his left chin, which was as it was before – real skin, warm and nice to touch.

"What is this? Why is your face… like this?" she asked, feeling the edges of the mask. She felt something touch the fingers on her right hand. A tear…

"This… is the reason why I have to live alone, here in the darkness. Why I prefer night, where noone will ever see me." He explained, with a forced voice like he never said that to anyone before. Not like that anyway. She had touched him too, and he had to share it with her now.

"I am not sure I understand… is it possible to take this thing off? I want to feel your entire face – the real one…" she whispered, knowing this had to mean something to him. His voice, when he explained it to her, had not been happy, but cheerless. Sadness…

"Lucille… yes… you may feel my face." He said back, after thinking about it - trying to hide the emotions he felt now. But she heard it, that he would rather prefer that she didn't do it. But Erik trusted her, and therefore he let her do it. Carefully Lucille found all the edges of the mask, and carefully she removed it.

What she felt underneith, was strange. It was a face… but not smooth or balanced, and she couldn't help but wanting to compare the left and the right side. Lots of scar tissue, or something like it. All the way to his ear, and some of his hair was missing too – she felt something that had to be a wig, attached to the top of the mask, which she held in her hand. He almost didn't breathe while she felt his face. He had never… never… not except for when Christine kissed him, let anyone touch his face below the mask like that. And Lucille, she touched it with such care and feeling, that he didn't want her to stop. He wanted Lucille to know him, know why he was alone.

"And this is why you live alone?" she finally said, giving the mask back to his hand. She knew he put it on again, and was sad that he needed to do it. He took her hand again, and led her to a sofa where she sat down. He still stood, and she could feel him near her.

"People will never forget this face… so distorted, deformed, it is hardly a face in the darkness… darkness… but your touch fill my spirit with a strange new sense, in this night there is silence in my mind. And through silence my soul begin to… cry…" he sat down on the sofa next to her, while he sang the last word. In his voice, all the sadness of the world… She reached out her hand to him. Pulled him closer to her, and he placed his head on her shoulder. She didn't say anything, she felt he didn't need that now. He needed someone, who would be there and stroke his hair when he needed it – so she did that. Lucille felt it before it happened, and was honoured that he felt that way towards her. He wasn't afraid of showing her his emotions… the Phantom, who had such strong arms and such a powerful voice, began to cry… like he never cried before.


	10. Temper rising alone

Finally got time to write another chapter... please R&R... Atrice

* * *

**Part 10 - Temper rising... alone**

The carriage stopped, and that meant Lucille was home again – or was this home? Didn't someone once tell her, that home was where your heart was? She left the carriage, gave the driver money for his work, and felt her way to the stairs with the umbrella. Climbed them and opened the door, went in, and closed it again. The house was quiet, yet she felt not everyone slept.

"Lucille, is that you?" her mother called from the living room, and Lucille walked in that direction.

"Yes, it is me…" Lucille said in the door to the living room. The voice had come from a person sitting down, probably in the sofa.

"Where have you been? Coretta would not tell me…" her mother said, and Lucille bit her lip. She had hoped nobody had seen her leave.

"I have been out, to visit a friend… that's all. And now I'm tired." Lucille said and turned around to go to her room.

"Lucille! It's past midnight… a young lady should not be out so late. Especially not one who can't see!" her mother had risen from the sofa and was walking towards her. Lucille stopped again.

"Is it that late? I had no idea…" she said, although she knew perfectly well, that the time was closer to 1 than 12.

"Who is that friend of yours? The same that has been sending you letters? What about Artus, whom you are engaged to…" her mother sighed, and Lucille turned around again.

"It's a good friend, and… I don't know if I will marry Artus anyway. Now can I go to sleep?" the blind girl was really becoming tired of this, her mother didn't usually ask questions about what Lucille did or with who. Her mother sighed again.

"Very well, we will talk more about this tomorrow. Goodnight." The mother strode past her towards the parents bedroom. Lucille went up to her own room, finally alone to think. He had cried in her arms, and she had felt he never really cried like that. He cried because someone was there, someone didn't care who or what he was, they just wanted to be there. 'Phantom… whoever you are, and whatever you have done, you really are more than just a friend…' she thought before she finally closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

The next day Artus came for lunch as he always did. He was for once happy that Lucille couldn't see him, for his face was like stone today. They sat in the garden and ate silence, until he couldn't hold it back no more. 

"I saw you yesterday, Lucille… and you weren't alone!" he said, and the words came out a little louder and a little more angry than he thought they would. She looked up from her plate, surprised. Had he followed her? Seen her with the Phantom?

"As I said, I was visiting a friend…" she said, slowly and very insecure. But Artus was not convinced at all.

"A friend who sings to you about beauty and love? A friend who carry you into dark places?" he then asked, she heard he pushed the chair away from the table and stood up. There was a lot of… anger in his voice. What could she say? "I thought we were engaged, Lucille…" he tried to calm himself down.

"We were… but maybe we aren't anymore." She pulled herself together to say. This wasn't how she wanted to tell him at all, but now it was too late.

"We have your parents blessing, and mine too… the chuch has been reserved for us. It's too late to back out, Lucille… and I want to marry you, can't you understand that? Lucille, I love you!" but again the words left him with rage, especially the last words. She stood up too, her fists clenched.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do, Artus! Your words make me want to marry you even less, than before you came today!" she said, her voice trembled and her eyes filled with tears. Her temper was rising, like it never did before. Who was he to tell her what to do?

"Really? We'll see about that!" and he left the garden towards the house, to leave her alone in the garden. The tears streamed down her chins; she wished so much, that her Phantom was here to comfort her – like she was there for him just yesterday. But she was all alone in the garden, and she knew nobody came. 'Foolish…' she thought with a sigh and tried to dry off the tears. It was no good, they kept coming.


	11. No longer nameless

Thanks for the reviews - I am sure Erik will make Lucille feel more happy. Finally I also had time to finish the chapter and upload it, so here it is. Please R&R... Atrice

* * *

**Part 11 -No longer nameless**

She had promised to return… she ought to be here now, it was an hour after nightfall, but no Lucille to see in the alley behind the Operahouse. The moon kept rising, and Erik had a strange feeling about it all. Why hadn't she come? Didn't she want him anyway? Would she rather want that man, with whom she was engaged… that man, who couldn't sing her beautiful tunes like Erik could? Could he bring tears to her eyes, just by the sound of his voice? Erik doubted it. He had let her see his emotions, he had cried and she had stayed until he was done. He had told her the story of his life, and she had listened. Listened… he never thought anyone would listen. No one would listen – except for Lucille - his light. She promised! Erik mounted the horse he still kept in the old stables, and in hasty gallop he was on his way to her house.

* * *

Lucille had dinner with her parents, who still wanted her to marry Artus. The day after their fight, he had sent her a lot of roses, with a smell so sweet that it turned her head. Artus really did love her, but she had a feeling this was getting out of hand. And she should be there now… her Phantom must miss her! It was now 3 days ago, and she had promised to return tonight. But her parents had decided, that she was not to leave the house in the evenings, unless they came with her – or Artus. She sighed.

"It is for your own good… Coretta says she's worried too, and she's your friend." Her mother finally said, but Lucille didn't answer right away.

"Shouldn't I know best, what is for my own good? I'm a woman now, not a child!" Lucille said – she had sent lots of biting commentaries to her parents the last days. Suddenly she didn't want all the love they gave her, she wanted to be treated as an adult, but they refused.

"We know that… a woman who are engaged. You don't just cancel a wedding, Lucille." Her father tried, but it was no good.

"What if I don't love him… should I live my entire life with a man I don't love?" she could bear it no longer, and left the dinner table to go to her own room again. She felt that the darkness she saw, was all around her. Like a cloud, filled with depressing rain. Her parents had talked with Coretta about it, and she had told them what she knew. Lucille didn't talk with Coretta anymore either. She didn't want to talk with anyone, she just wanted to listen to a voice that cared… that voice, so sweet and gentle, it caressed her without touching her physically. A voice so wonderful, that she wanted to stay with it forever… a voice like… like… like the one coming from the balcony outside her room, just now!

"_Lonesome light, so lost so helpless, yearning for my caring… 3 days you wandered in darkness, far from my heavenly voice…_" Lucille jumped up from her bed.

"_Angel and lover, friend and Phantom, is it you there, singing_?" she sang back to him, tears of relief streaming down her chins. That evening below the Operahouse, she had learned how to respond to him – he preferred to sing, and she caught his tune easily. She found the door, and opened it. She almost fell into his arms, crying, and he embraced her with the strong arms she loved, kissed her forehead.

"Lucille… why didn't you come?" he whispered in the darkness on the balcony.

"They wouldn't let me… but you're here now…" she explained, finally managing to pull herself together enough, to take his hand and lead him into her room.

Erik looked around in her room – it was small, but pretty. Soft blankets and furs on the flood, the walls covered with soft tapestry too, should she walk into it. The bed, a four-poster, covered with white and blue sheets, that she would never see. And in the middle of it all, Lucille facing his direction, tears in her eyes and on her chins, not happy at all.

"_Lucille… Lucille… no more talk of endings, forget this lonesome feel. I'm here, noone will harm you, my song will warm and calm you…_" he took her into his arms again, suddenly she was the one who needed him and not the other way around. He continued his song… "_Let me be your one love, let beauty dry your tears. I'm here, always beside you, to guard you and to guide you…_" and he felt those words have so much more meaning in them, than when he once heard a young boy sing them to his love, a love that could never be. To guard her and to guide her… he would show her the world, although she could not see. Guide her through it. He smiled and looked down at her – the tears had gone, and she smiled to him. Lucille decided to answer him with her own song, and found the words to it like she had always known what to answer.

"_All I want is freedom, a world with streaks of light. And you, always beside me, to hold me and to guide me_… Phantom, I…" but he put a finger on her mouth, stopped her from finishing the sentence. This was too good to be true, she may care for him and feel for him – but love him? Christine never loved him, at least not the way he wanted her to. She loved the Phantom, a legend, a mask. She never loved the man, Erik… did Lucille?

"My light, I will return soon! Wait for me, do not fear…" he whispered carefully, and suddenly he wasn't near her any longer, she heard him on the balcony.

"Don't…" she called, and she heard him stop, look in her direction. He had to find out, if she really did love him as more than a friend. He wanted to say something, something that she had to remember him for, as a man and not a Phantom. One moment later, he knew what he had to tell her, but he would not stay to see the look on her face.

"Lucille, when I return, please… call me Erik." She heard the swish of his cape, jumping down from the balcony – from first floor! But he obviously did it before, for Lucille soon heard a horse ride fast away from the house again. Lucille smiled, but had a strange feeling, like she just learned the truth behind a mystery. Erik… he had a name, and it was Erik.


	12. Engaged without Love

I am updating as soon as I can g I just also need time to write. But here is chapter 12, hope you still like the story. Please R&R - Atrice.

* * *

**Part 12 - Engaged without Love**

Two weeks had gone… two weeks since the last time she saw Erik. She had become used to think about him as Erik and not her Phantom. Why hadn't he come? He said he would return soon, but two weeks, was that soon? Lucille had talked with Artus, and tried to make him understand that she really didn't love him at all. It was like talking to someone deaf, just like when she tried to make her parents listen. And because Erik hadn't returned to her – she thought he had forgotten about her again, in his loneliness – she had accepted the fact that she would be married soon. In just two weeks from now – 8 weeks since Artus proposed – they would be married.

Someone knocked carefully on the door, and Lucille allowed the person to enter. It was Coretta, she could hear it both on the knocking, and on the footsteps.

"What do you want?" Lucille snapped at her from the bed, where she spent most of her time.

"There is a letter for you, miss… with… with a red skull on it." Coretta managed to stutter – Lucille's new mood and temper had frightened her, the girl who used to be nice and gentle, had suddenly become stubborn and fierce. Lucille's face brightened the instant Coretta said the thing about the red skull.

"Close the door… read it to me…" Lucille quickly said, and clapped on the side of the bed, inviting Coretta to sit there. The maid sat down against a poster, and read it;

"_Dear Lucille. I am sorry you have not heard from me, but I had to arrange some urgent matters. I will return to you soon, that I promise. Don't forget me, my sweet light. Wait for me after nightfall. Yours wholly, Erik."_

Arrange which urgent matters? Lucille couldn't help but wondering about this… wait for him after nightfall, but when? Every night? She would and could not forget him, but she hoped he would return really soon. She had to tell him, that the wedding hadn't been cancelled. Would he blame her? So many thoughts ran through Lucille's head, that she wished he was there, right now. But the only person present, was Coretta…

"Thank you for reading the letter… have you told my parents about it?" Lucille finally asked into the silence between them.

"No… Lucille, I am so sorry I haven't been a good friend. Can you forgive me? I have ruined your life…" Coretta begged, and Lucille could hear the sorrow in her voice. She meant it.

"It is not entirely your fault… I should never had agreed to marry Artus. I forgive you, Coretta…" she said, and before she knew of it, Coretta leaned in to give Lucille a hug, to which she responded. She smiled, happy to get her friend back too.

"So… what about this one? I suppose Erik is your Phantom? You can't have a relationship with him and be married to Artus." The maid explained, and Lucille nodded. She knew all about that, but there seemed to be no key to the problem.

"Erik is my Phantom, yes… he writes he'll return soon, and that I shall wait… but I'm not sure I understand the meaning of it. Coretta, I'm glad to have you back! Erik he makes me feel, like I never felt before, his voice fills my mind with songs of beauty like I never saw it – I love him… which is why I don't want to marry Artus." Lucille explained, and she wished she could see Corettas face. She somehow felt it was calm and happy for the young girl though. The two girls spent the rest of the day talking, about Artus and Erik.

* * *

In the evening Lucille went to bed, tired because she talked so much that day. She fell asleep…

"_Lucille… Lucille… I am your Light in Darkness… come to me, Light in Darkness…" _

Lucille sat up in her bed – was it a dream? She dreamt about him so often, so it might aswell be. But she wanted him to be there, and picked up the tune.

"_Light in Darkness, guide and guardian… grant to me your beauty. Light in Darkness, hide no longer, my dear and true Erik!"_ she sang back, feeling her own voice echo in the room.

"_Light in my night, you shall feel me, see that near you I belong. Feel near the window in moonlight, I am here outside!" _she knew by now, that he meant nothing bad, when he used the words 'see' to her. He knew how she saw. Lucille jumped out of bed, and opened the door to the balcony to let him in. They hugged as they did the last time, just being in each others arms. Finally she moved away from him, and sat down on the bed – forgetting that she only wore her nightdress, in front of a man.

"Erik… there is something I need to tell you." Lucille whispered in the dark, he had the right to know what was to happen in two weeks. He didn't answer, he still stood just inside the doors, listening to what she said. "I am still engaged… in two weeks from now, I'll be another man's wife…" there was only silence after she finished, and she was hardly breathing herself. Why didn't he answer? "Erik?" she whispered into the stillness between them, but he still said nothing. Lucille heard the swish of the cape, and knew he had left her alone. Would she ever see or hear Erik again? He hadn't even bothered to answer her, he must be very disappointed with her. Lucille didn't get anymore sleep that night.


	13. Impossible Understanding

Don't worry, of course Erik will come back. I'm so glad to read your reviews, it's interesting to hear what you think about my story.

Well, here's chapter 13. Please R&R. Atrice

* * *

**Part 13 - Impossible understanding**

Engaged… did that mean she didn't love him after all? Erik knocked over a candlestick – it landed in the water and the lights went out. He put a carpet on the floor for her sake! Erik began to remove the carpet on the floor, until he fell down on it, realizing how alone he had become down here; how much he longed for someone to share the emptiness with him.

"_I fought so hard to free you…"_ he sang in a whisper, remembering someone else singing that. Raoul said he'd free Christine, from Erik himself. Like he was something like a monster, he could not understand that someone might actually love the being, that was the Phantom. Free… free from this dark place, free from the darkness. Lucille had become his light, and suddenly Erik knew what to do. He was free himself, actually, he _could_ leave this place if he really wanted to. But someone else, someone he loved, didn't seem able to escape without help.

The sound of the horse's hooves echoed in the streets of Paris, as the daylight – the sun – had begun to rise, it lit up everything. He had to do this. He stopped the horse outside her house. This was how it looked in daylight, this was how the house that contained his love, looked in daylight. Would she ever see the light? He had promised, he would teach her what light was, and he hadn't succeeded yet. 'But the way you left her, you fool… she won't go with you now, you didn't even answer her.' He thought to himself. Erik wandered around in the garden, while the sun turned dawn into day.

* * *

"Lucille, won't you explain? How can I win your love back?" Artus walked back and forward on the small veranda just outside the doors to the garden. Lucille sat on a bench by the sunny wall, hearing him walking, listening to him. 

"The more you try, the harder it'll be. Just don't try." Lucille sighed, she really didn't want this conversation one more time.

"I don't even know the man, you claim to love… what's so special about him? I can sweep you off your feet too, if that is what you want. I'll do anything, Lucille, anything, if you would just love me. Love me, that's all I ask of you…" Artus had stopped in front of her. Lucille left the bench and strode past him, onto the grass in the garden, feeling the sun trying to brighten her mood.

"_He gave me his music… made my sight see love. And now, how I repaid him, denied him and betrayed him. I was bound to love him, when I heard him sing…love me, that's all I ask of him…_" she sang with a sad voice. She heard Artus walk down to her, standing right behind her – but not touching her. He had done so much, tried so hard, but it seemed like nothing could make her love him again. That man had turned her head, and he couldn't understand why. Artus didn't know what to do… he wanted to hold Lucille tight, and don't let her go, he wanted to feel her lips against his again. But mostly, he wanted to feel the love that she shared with this strange man, who sang strange songs to her.

Erik stood behind the tree in the far end of the garden. He could see her and that man… no, that boy, who couldn't listen to what Lucille said to him. Why did he refuse to listen? Erik would never marry a woman who didn't love him. He would never again try to make someone love him, when it was impossible – love couldn't be forced. Her song reached his end of the garden, a song filled with love for him, with sorrow for the way he left her the night before. Why did that man, who claimed to love his Lucille… why did he suddenly remind Erik of someone else, the man who took away the first woman he loved for real?

"_No one would listen… no one but you, cared as the outcast cried…_" he sang, but so very gently and low, that he was sure not to be heard. But Lucille looked up, in the direction from which the song came. He had forgotten, that her sense of hearing must be better than his, since it was part of her way to see and feel.

"What is it, Lucille?" Artus asked, as she began to walk towards the other end of the garden. He saw her walk, as if she was paralyzed. A blind girl, knowing her garden, knowing exactly where to step, walking against that old and wide tree in the far end of the garden. Artus suddenly came to an understanding – they were not alone in the garden. He followed her, the right hand on the sword by his side.


	14. Fight until silence

Here's the update at last, part 13. Please R&R. Atrice

Phantomluvr - it isa fact, that the guys who can get what they want, always want what they can't get... ;)

* * *

**Part 13 - Fight until silence**

Her heart was beating faster, as she came closer to the tree. She was sure she heard him! Lucille had forgotten all about her socalled fiancée, didn't even notice him following her. Erik hadn't left her, he had come back to her. He didn't hate her! Lucille was so happy with this knowledge, that she felt like crying, or perhaps something that Erik liked even more…

"_In sleep I dreamt of you, my dreams came true… your voice that sings to me, and shows me love. But do I dream again, for now I find – the Phantom from the Opera is here, just near my mind…" _

Erik really wanted to answer her… he wanted to sing to her, his light in darkness. She came to him, light in darkness! But not with that boy following her. The man who claimed to love her too, but refused to listen to her. Could he even hear how pure her voice was, how little you would need to sing to make her tremble? Artus, that was the name, he thought. And Artus did not listen. Erik filled with rage inside, forgetting Lucille standing only a few meters from him behind the tree, not seeing him. He hated when people wouldn't listen! Erik felt like… he grabbed his sword, seeing that the rival had done the same. '_He kills without a thought, he murders all that's good_…' he suddenly remembered another piece, something he once heard Christine sing. What might have been the reason, why she turned against him. Lucille was even more genuine than Christine, and would for sure hate Erik too, if he did murder Artus. Eriks mind was twisted - he wanted to do something, he wanted to get rid of that boy for good, so that Lucille would stay with him forever! But he was afraid that she would leave him, if he did what he wanted to do. The young man had now walked past Lucille, who just stood still, like she was waiting. Artus came closer to the tree, and there was no escape.

"Artus!" Lucille screamed as she heard the sound of his sword pulling loose from the sheath, and from behind the tree – exactly the same sound, just accompanied by a sound she now loved… a cape swishing through the air. She was horrified, she could not see what was going on, and because of her inner panic, she couldn't listen clearly, where was Artus, and Erik, and what happened?

"So… this is who owns your love! A man, who hides behind… a mask!" Artus said, almost with a laugh, but the voice was still firm and not happy. He stood in front of her – closer to Erik than herself. He had revealed himself, probably standing a few meters from Artus. Lucille hated the fact that she couldn't see now. She couldn't see the hard face on Erik, his mind twisted every way.

"Everybody wear masks..." Erik answered, trying to calm his voice down, but Lucille clearly heard the anger in it. He did at least try to keep a conversation with Artus, so that they wouldn't fight – in any case, that was what she hoped for.

"Right… you're nothing but a man, who does not deserve someone like Lucille…" Said Artus, sounding superior, like he had everything under control. But it wasn't so.

"You don't know what you talk about, sir… but do you really want to fight me?" Erik finally asked the question, Lucille had feared. 'Don't answer him, Artus… please don't…' she thought, but nobody could hear her thoughts. She heard Artus walking back and forward in front of her, like he was protecting her from the man she loved. Why had Artus become so… blind?

Artus didn't answer, didn't give any warning - and Lucille heard the clinging of the swords in front of her, and backed away. She could do nothing here, it seemed like it had to happen. Their swords sounded alike, and they didn't speak while fighting. Who was on top and who wasn't?

"Erik? Artus! Stop it… please!" she begged, not seeing how fierce their faces was. How they couldn't hear her now, in their own world. The fight became wilder, around the tree, and Lucille fell down on the grass to sit, crying. She didn't want this to happen! Why had everything come out of hand, why was everything so wrong all of a sudden? She heard someone fall to the ground with a low yelp… she listened. No sounds at all. The sound of the swords had stopped, they had stopped fighting. Everything was silent… Lucille had a bad feeling about this. Someone came running to her, kneeled down in front of her. A handkerchief dryed her tears from her chins, someone stroking hair away from her face. The person sat down next to her, and pulled her close, holding her. She didn't care who it was holding her. 'It has all gone wrong', she thought, 'nothing will ever be good again'. And they just sat there, silent but together.


	15. Through the mist

You all have your thoughts about what is happening, interesting... here is the next part - hope you like it, please R&R... Atrice

* * *

**Part 15 - Through the mist**

She suddenly realized the grass she sat on, was a bit cold to sit on. And that there was a slight breeze in the air, and that the sun was really warm anyway. And that she sat nestling against someone, who held his strong arms around her, not doing anything but that.

"Take me to him…" she finally said, and the person holding her got up, helped her up to stand and took her to the man lying on the ground a few meters from them. In the shade of the tree. Lucille kneeled down, and felt him. His hair – not in any style right now, just wild about. His face, smooth and young. She put her hand in front of his mouth and nose, and felt a warm air. He wasn't dead, probably just fainted… where was the wound? She felt for it – while she also felt someone standing behind her, watching her and waiting. Lucille found the wound, wet with blood. It was on the left side of the chest, just below the shoulder. Not near the heart, she thought with relief. He would live, she would call for someone to take care of him.

Erik reached out his hand for her, and she took it, feeling the warmth of it next to hers. Silent they walked to the house, and Lucille was happy that both her parents were out. She walked like in a mist, didn't think anything very clear, heard nothing, she just knew she had to call for help.

"Coretta!" she called once inside the house, and soon she heard the footsteps of the maid come into the living room.

"Miss…" she said, sounding a bit scared again. Lucille didn't care if her maid never saw the Phantom before, or why she sounded scared. Perhaps she watched the fight from a window? She was able to see, after all.

"Artus… get him inside somehow, take care of him. He's down below the tree." Lucille explained, but the maid stood still.

"He's heavy, miss… I couldn't carry him myself." She whispered, not really happy to say it at all. But it was the truth – Coretta was a young and not so strong girl. Couldn't carry a grown up man.

"Help her… she'll tell you where to put him." Lucille said to Erik, and he let go of her hand without an answer, and she found a sofa and sat down, still not really thinking about anything.

* * *

Erik took a closer look on the young maid, while they walked back down to the tree together. She could not be much older than Lucille, perhaps 20 years old? He knew Lucille was 18, she told him that. Coretta had her dark brown hair put on the head and below a white bonnet. Her dress was dark red, and she also wore an apron. She looked pretty much how you'd expect a young maid to look like, he thought. But she acted somehow younger than Lucille, at least not as confident as the woman he loved. She kept sending him hidden glances while they walked. Not long before they reached Artus, he stopped and she stopped too.

"I'm Erik… by the way…" he said politely to her. She nodded, glad that he broke the silence.

"I figured that…" Coretta said with a little grin. "I'm Coretta."

"Well, I figured that too…" he said, smiling back to her, and they walked on. He noticed her relax much more, now they had spoken a few words together. Coretta decided that she liked Erik, he was very hansom except for the mask, but it was so easy to forget it. His entire being just had a strange aura of power and beauty around it. You couldn't help but loving him, she thought. Coretta chose, that she would do anything to help Lucille and Erik to be together. They belonged together, she had understood that by now. Helping each other, Coretta and Erik placed Artus in a room for guests, where she took care of Artus and his wound, while Erik found Lucille again. They had to talk, there were things he needed to tell her. Important things, that might brighten her mood.

* * *

"What do we do now? If they find out you did it…" Lucille said, tears finding their way forward again, this time because she was scared to loose him once again. They had gone to her room for privacy, and she was the first to speak.

"They won't… not unless he tells, and I doubt that. I only see one way out of this, my light." Erik said, and knelt down in front of Lucille, who sat on the bed. He took her hands in his, and she sighed when he did so. She had longed for a touch from him, a kiss, a whisper of love… he felt what she thought, like she had said it out loud – and embraced her from where he was.

"I don't care about what you did Erik… you did it for me, for our love. I love you, Erik…" she said and he lifted her head up; if she could see, she would look into his eyes now. Eyes filled with feelings for her, admiration and love. Could she feel that? She had given up her perfect life for his sake, she had now given up the man her parents wanted her to marry. But most important, she just loved him and nothing more – and that was what seemed to be the key to her. Whatever he had done - and she knew what, for he had told her his story, the evening in his lair - and whatever he would do, she would stay with him. Erik almost felt bad about that fact, Lucille had given herself to him… blindly he thought with a strange smile. She gave her mind to him blindly… but so had he, he had given her his mind, so they were at least equals. He saw that he had been silent long enough, she looked impatient, longing for an answer.

"I love you too, Lucille. And I want to do what you once asked me to do – I want to show you light."


	16. Something is wrong

Finally here's the update. But it can't all be fluff, Bergerac... thanks for all the reviews,I am glad you like it so much. Please R&R... Atrice

* * *

**Part 16 - Something is wrong**

A door – sounding like the front door - was opened downstairs. Another door inside the house flew up, closed again and quick footsteps ran up the stairs and to Lucille's room. Knocking on the door – Corettas way to knock - and then she entered. She saw Lucille sit on the bed, Erik in front of her, the two people looking towards the door.

"Miss… your parents they just… just came home." Coretta stuttered, looking very nervous. Erik got up and closed the door behind her.

"Lucille, we must leave now." He said to Lucille who still hadn't moved.

"But Artus… I can't just leave him like that…" she said, sounding both worried and uneasy at the same time. And Erik said they had to leave – where to? They couldn't just run away, wouldn't that be very cowardly and stupid?

"You have to!" Erik snapped at her, he was becoming very impatient by now. She got up too and went to where his voice came from, stopping in front of him. She didn't care who he was right now, how strong he was or how much taller and powerful than her he was. Coretta still stood just inside the door, doing nothing but looking nervous.

"I just need to say goodbye, that's all. He fought for me, Erik!" she pushed him away and opened the door, leaving the room and the two other persons alone. Erik looked like he wanted to run after Lucille and bring her back, carry her if that was necessary, but he didn't dare. Not with her parents in the house, and not when her mood was like that. Coretta stood still for a few moments, then went to Lucille's closets, opened them and found a travel case that was easy to carry; placed it on the bed. She began to pack Lucille's clothes. Erik just watched, not sure where to put himself.

* * *

Lucille ran down the stairs and bumped into a man just by the bottom of them. She had to get to Artus somehow.

"Lucille… you look like you're in a hurry." Her father said, not sensing anything strange by the moment. Lucille tripped a bit on the spot, thinking about what to say.

"Artus is taking a nap in one of the guest rooms. I promised to wake him, just remembered that." She said quickly and walked quickly past her father towars the guest room containing Artus. Her father looked a bit bewildered, as she opened a door and disappeared behind it. Something was wrong, he suddenly thought. For one thing, Artus usually never took naps during the morning. Secondly… Lucille's clock only rang at full hours, and this was a half one. How did she know that she should wake him now? Something was wrong…

She knelt down next to the bed where Artus lay, felt his face, stroke some hair away from it. He turned the head – looking tired and not well, but alive.

"Lucille?" he asked, his eyesight was very cloudy by the moment.

"Yes, Artus… I just wanted to say goodbye. I am leaving with Erik…" she explained and he suddenly felt much more clear in the head.

"But what about me?" he tried to sit up but she pushed him down again.

"Stay still! You have a wound that needs to heal… what about you? Find another girl, worthy of your love. Artus, you can have any girl you want, it won't be hard." Lucille said with her kind voice, that just wanted everyone to be happy. But was that even possible in the situation?

"Lucille, the only girl I want is you. I fought for you…" Artus whispered with a sad voice.

"It wasn't necessary, if you had just listened to me. I'm not loving you more because you tried to kill the man I actually love. Goodbye, Artus." Lucille got up again, turned her back to him and opened the door to leave. Not looking into her fathers eyes, for she couldn't see, but she felt someone standing there. Someone with a lot of questions.

* * *

Erik walked around in Lucille's room, now and then glancing at Coretta, who was already finished with the packing and sat on the bed waiting.

"Maybe you should go and get her?" Coretta suggested.

"Her parents are there, I can't do that. You could." He said quickly, still walking around. Coretta looked anxious again, but Erik didn't care. And how would they get that travel case with them on the horse? The horse… something hit Erik and he stopped his walking. They must have seen the horse outside, knowing that it didn't belong to Artus. They knew…


	17. Lucille's proposal

Goddess-of-dead-love, I'll take a look at your stories later...

glad you still like it, here I finally had time to finish yet another part. Please R&R as always. Atrice

* * *

**Part 17 - Lucille's proposal**

Lucille sat in the sofa, listening to her parents. They walked around in the room, talking. She hadn't told them anything yet – her father had asked her what seemed like a thousand questions, but she hadn't spoken at all.

"The girl has gone crazy, that's the only answer!" her father said, but her mother didn't agree.

"I don't think she did it… we should really ask Artus, since she won't answer." Her mother snapped back, protecting her daughter a bit. She made her way towards the door to the hall, to get to the guest room, but suddenly stopped. Lucille sighed, for some strange reason, she thought she knew why. Erik had come for her, to get her back.

"Coretta, will you please move?" her mother then asked, after a few seconds. Coretta, Lucille thought. Why not Erik?

"No… the only crime Lucille has committed, is being in love with someone that is not Artus. And she has the right decide for herself." Coretta then said, and Lucille was taken aback more than she had ever imagined she could be. Coretta stood up for her, she didn't studder or sound frightened, she sounded superior and in charge. But Lucille's father thundered from the living room.

"As long as she's not married, and living under our roof - she's to do as we say!" said the father and walked around the sofa one more time, with those heavy steps. Something hit Lucille as she thought about what her father said.

"So… if I were married, I wouldn't have to follow your rules anymore?" she said slowly, with a nice and sweet voice – she wanted a good answer.

"Well… yes…" her father said just as slowly. Lucille smiled and jumped up, ran past her mother – Coretta moved as she came – and up the stairs. But she was not half way up when Coretta called for her;

"He's outside – go now, hurry, leave!" Lucille stood still for one second, turned around, ran down the stairs so quickly that she almost fell over, but she reached the door and ran outside down the stairs. She wasn't thinking, she was just acting, and as she reached the bottom step of the stairs outside, someone caught her around the waist and lifted her up on a horse.

* * *

Lucille sat on the horse, leaned against Erik – who held her tight with one arm, while the other controlled the horse. He almost didn't want this ride to end now, Lucille sitting so close to him, following the movements of the horse together with him. She had no idea where they were going, but after awhile she heard them ride under a roof. Erik jumped off the horse and helped his light down on the ground.

"Where are we going?" Lucille asked. He had her hand in one of his, as he led the horse to a stable with the other. She trusted him not to let her trip over anything on the way. He left her while taking care of the horse, still not answering her. She had a feeling about it all though…

"Come… they won't find us in my darkness." He said with a smile in the voice, and for the second time he literally swept her off her feet. She put her arms around his neck while he carried her down in the depths below the Operahouse. They didn't speak, but Lucille didn't want him to let her go. This was truly where she felt most safe in the world – in his arms. Quietly, like they were flowing on a cloud and not water, Erik transported them on the boat to his lair. It was only when they arrived that he remembered that it was only the same morning he had left the place. It seemed like days, and the place was a mess. His ignorant rage had knocked over candlesticks, once again splintered mirrors and papers lay all over the floor. Erik helped Lucille off the boat, and left her alone to try to clean up the mess.

She walked around for herself, thinking about everything and nothing. 'He promised me…' she thought to herself. 'My light in darknesspromised to show me light'… she reached the piano and sat down in front of it, touched it. He created music here. Probably sang songs… she loved his songs and what he called music of the night…

"Erik…" she asked out in the dark that surrounded her, without looking up; she heard the rustling of paper stop. He looked up on her – seeing her carressing the piano without actually playing on it. She was so careful, she hardly touched the keys; like she felt all the music the piano had created, and not the piano itself. For a moment he forgot that she maybe waited for an answer.

"I am here…" he then answered from the bank nearest the boat. Lucille stood up from the piano, he could see she wanted to say something important. But she didn't speak… she sang… with a clear voice that stunned him, a voice filled with love - and a question Erik felt he should have thought of long ago:

"_All I want is my life, a world with many lights. And you, always beside me, to love me and to see me… so say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word, and let me follow you… Wed me, that's all I ask of you..."_


	18. Feeling of light

I was carried away by the fluff, hope it's not too much this time... lol... please read and review - Atrice...

* * *

**Part 18 -Feeling of light**

Erik was taken aback. For once, he didn't know what to say, what to do or even what to sing. He was stunned by her song, by her question, by her entire being up there by the piano. It was like she was shining, like her name had become her being too. Like a light, lighting up this world of darkness. In fact, not many lights were lit after all, he had not lifted all the candlesticks up yet and lit them. It was a dark place, where a light stood by his piano… by his throne… Erik loved the music of the night, that was his music. But he now realized, that he couldn't do that forever. A new thing had entered his world, the opposite of what he always had thought of. 'Lucille… music of the light…' Erik thought to himself.

"Erik?" she asked out in the dark, she was facing his direction, knowing where he was without even seeing him. He had hardly been breathing during her song and afterwards. Erik walked up to her, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Of course I will marry you…" he said, certain and smiling.

"But on one condition only though…" Lucille then answered, surprising him – he didn't that. What could be so important, that she would only marry him if it happened? He waited for the answer. "You promised… to show me light." Erik moved away from her, around her and placed himself by the piano. He had to sing this tune to her. He placed his fingers on the keys and began to play. Lucille felt like she was flowing into a dream while he played, it was so filled with emotions. She moved to stand behind him, put her hands on his shoulders and felt the music though his body too. It was a special melody, it fitted this place and somehow it didn't anyway. It was like the lair became an island, bathed in warm and fresh sunlight and not moist and dark air. She was gone in the music, felt and heard nothing but his music, and was taken further into it as he sang too.

"_Nighttime sharpened, heightened each sensation. __Darkness stirred, and waked imagination. Silently the senses, abandoned their defences… slowly, gently, light unfurls its splendor - feel it, sense it, warming and so tender. Turn my face away, from my gloomy time of dark, turn my thoughts away from those cold and lonely nights – changing into music of the light_…_ you alone have made my soul take flight – let me have your music of the light…_"

The song disappeared into the dungeons, and Erik felt Lucille loosen her grip on his shoulders. In fact, it happened in a very strange way, and he turned around – it had become too much for her, both his music and his song, and she had fallen to the floor behind him. He had once made Christine cry and wanting to die with his music, the first time she heard his rage unfurl on the piano. But he had never made anyone just fall in a faint like that. He wondered why it had happened though, as he knelt down by her side. Gently he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Erik felt and knew he had done this before, but tried not to think of it. Christine had turned against him – Lucille would never do that. He placed her carefully in the soft bed, and laid a blanket over her. He didn't care to put down the curtain, she couldn't see it anyway. Erik sat for a short time next to the bed, thinking about the past. Suddenly he yawned, and he realized how tired he was. It was normal for him to forget about time in his lair, but he had been outside in real light the last few days, and that made him tired. He wasn't that used to daylight. Without thinking further about it, he decided to go to bed too, they both needed sleep anyway. Erik removed his jacket, and as cautious as possible, he placed himself in the bed next to Lucille; lay there looking at her for awhile. He didn't pull the blanket over himself, she needed it most he figured.

* * *

Hours later Lucille woke up, feeling something warm close to her. Silently she turned to her other side and felt Erik there and smiled. She stroke his hair carefully, and his face too. Felt the shirt and couldn't resist to feel his body too – it was halfway open. Lucille just knew he dressed nicely, not that he often had his shirt opened a bit. She had never felt him like this before, and almost not touching him, only just, she let her fingers glide down his neck to his chest below the shirt. Steady and smooth was his chest, and some hair on it too; 'Well, he is after all, a man…' she thought with a smile. She let her curiosity get away with her, and opened a few more buttons on the shirt. Touching a man… something she never did before. And this was her Erik, the man she loved. She had no idea that Erik had actually woken up by her touch, when she had reached his neck, but he lay completely still, didn't want this to end. Lucille just kept letting her hands and fingers glide slowly and sensing over his body, until he suddenly moved and she pulled her hands to her again, surprised. Erik removed a bit of hair from her face, calmed her with his touch – so beautiful, this girl that he had fallen in love with. So perfect, he was afraid he'd destroy her somehow. But he wanted to touch her too, like he never… he closed his eyes, trying to forget these sad thoughts; 'That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me the joys of the flesh…' he had never ever touched a girl, he had never been with one. And now he lay in his bed, next to Lucille. 

Finally he pulled himself together, and moved closer to her, thinking it was now or never. It was like she knew what he wanted to do, and Lucille finally felt his lips touch hers. His lips were soft and silky, very different from… no, she wouldn't think of her former fiancée. She just wanted to let him kiss her like she had never been kissed before – for a second she remembered that they actually never did kiss before - feeling her body tremble from it; and suddenly she became aware of the fact, that she understood what light was…


	19. Lonely thoughts

Well, FullMoon-insanity, at least you care about Artus... ;) I'm so glad you all still like it, I do my best and rewrite until I'm satisfied...

here's the next part - R&R... Atrice

* * *

**Part 19 - Lonely thoughts**

A touch, a kiss… a whisper of love… Erik sat by his piano, trying to concentrate on himself. Lucille had fallen asleep again, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. The kiss – when Christine kissed him, she did it to save Raoul. She may have loved Erik in her own, twisted way, but it wasn't the love he had felt when Lucille kissed him. Lucille had shed a tear when they finally let go of each other, but wouldn't say why. Last time he was kissed, it was himself who cried. He felt the aura of her presence, even though she slept. He wanted to return to her, and do nothing but stay there – was this how love really felt? You didn't want to leave the other alone for just a moment? Erik had troubles with these feelings, he was so used to be alone, to think alone and do things alone. And now he was going to marry a girl, like any other couple, and live with her, and do things with her and not alone. Somehow he felt trapped into her whispers of love, and this was the point of no return. 'No, Erik… don't just think, take action!' he thought to himself – he could think about things for hours, making strange conclusions and ideas from the thoughts, and he was already getting there now. Sometimes he felt he would go crazy if he kept doing like that. He had to do something, and put on his cape.

* * *

Once again she had slept for hours, when she finally woke up. Erik didn't lie by her side this time, and she sighed, wishing he had been there. It had been so nice, after they kissed… she had nestled into him, feeling warm and safe there; he had put his arms around her. But he must have gotten up, and she wondered where he could be? Lucille sat up in the bed, listening. She couldn't hear him.

"Erik?" she called out in the dungeon from the bed, but her voice just echoed against the walls and the ceiling, making the place sound really large. Lucille got up and walked in the direction where she meant Erik would be – by the piano. But she walked into something on the way, hit her head on it and fell from the surprise it gave her. She felt on the thing in front of her while sitting there – a cold and hard surface, it must be a mirror or something. Lucille helped herself up again, and decided it was best to feel the way to walk, and followed the mirror in the direction she thought she would walk in. Curtains hang in free air and covered something, and she put them aside. She clapped quietly, to hear what was behind from the sound. A small room, nothing more than a big closet in fact. What would he keep in such a small room? Lucille felt her way in there, bumping into something standing in the middle. She felt on it, and it was like a person, only not alive. A dummy – with a corset on, long and curly hair and a veil on the head. Feeling down one arm, the dummy had a rose tied to the hand. A rose to which a ring had been attached with a velvet lace. What was all this? She turned to get out again, a little worried that she hadn't heard Erik at all. "Erik?" she called, even louder this time, but still there was no answer. He had left her all alone while she was asleep, but he couldn't expect her to sleep forever.

Lucille got herself upset, being alone with her thoughts. Why hadn't he told her he would leave? Where had he gone, and why? It was just like the time when he said he would return soon, and then she didn't hear a word from him in the next two weeks. He kept disappearing! Was that a way to treat a girl you loved?

"_Often dreamed, out in the world, there are arms to hold me. I've always known, my… mind was on its own. So laugh in your loneliness, child of the wilderness_…" she sang to herself in the stillness. The first song she ever heard him sing. The song which she sang to Artus, and he fell in love with her. Then she sang it to Erik, and he too fell in love with her. And now she had left Artus behind to stay with her Phantom forever. What would become of Artus? He had said she was the only girl in the entire world he ever wanted – and now he was wounded, after the fight for her. And she didn't even care that much about it, but she still felt bad about it. He had been hurt for her sake, and she still turned against him. She had left her entire life behind, for a life in a dark dungeon with a man who sang songs about light and darkness. Had she been wrong, would life ever be what she expected it to be? Lucille sat down on the floor, she had reached the bank where the boat usually lay – only now it was gone, which meant Erik had taken it. "_Learn to be lonely… learn to love life, that is lived alo…_" she stopped as she heard a distant sound of something gliding through the water, far away. But she definetly heard it. And now she also heard the voice that always carried her away, the voice which had actually – together with sweet music – made her faint…

"_Sing once again to me, my light in dark. Your power over me, grows stronger yet! And in this labyrinth, where love is blind – your Phantom in the Opera is here, just near your mind… sing, sing my light – sing for me!_"

he had heard her song through the dungeons, and wanted more of it. But she didn't feel like singing, she wanted to talk to him. Her power over him, grew stronger? Which power, it actually didn't sound like such a good thing right now. And blind love; that meant immature love, a love that was only there because they didn't know any better. Lucille didn't feel like that at all, so she declined to sing back to him. He wouldn't get another chord, before he told her why he had left her alone, and why love was blind! In her loneliness, in that time where he had been gone, her mind had created strange thoughts about their relationship.

But she didn't give it a second thought, that this might be the reason he had been gone – because loneliness in dark places wasn't always such a good thing, and he had to deal with that, so that it would't have to happen again.


	20. Leaving tomorrow

-blushing- GalindaxlovesxErik... thanks for that review, wow... glad you like it! And Goddess-of-dead-love, Lucille didn't know it was a Christine doll, now did she? She could only wonder why he had a such a doll... It'll probably come back to her sometime in the future...

Well, here's the next chapter, hope you like that too. Please R&R - Atrice...

**

* * *

****Part 20 - Leaving tomorrow**

Erik didn't hear her answer, and didn't understand why. The way back to the lair suddenly seemed very long, and he tried to make his way faster through the water. He found Lucille sitting by the piano, and quickly he jumped off the boat, swished the cape off and went up to her.

"Lucille… why didn't you sing?" he asked, a bit worried. She didn't look very happy at all, she rather looked depressed or something. He knelt down next to the chair, on which she sat.

"Why should I sing to a man, who leaves me alone without a goodbye?" she asked quietly, not facing him yet. He sighed, this wasn't exactly how he had planned to return.

"I couldn't exactly leave a note for you, could I?" Erik said. He hadn't been gone that long – had he? And he didn't want to wake her up, she had looked so beautiful in her sleep.

"Then you should have told me you left… I begin to doubt if this will ever work, if the man I love leaves again without telling me." She said with a sigh, and Erik got up again. Wandered a bit around, not answering her. What were these strange thoughts, where did they come from? But he didn't want to loose her again. He just wanted her to be happy, so that he could be happy himself. And they would be happy, he was sure about that. Especially after all the arrangements he made. Erik wanted to tell her about them, but now didn't seem like the right time. In fact he now wanted to keep it as a secret, to surprise her.

"Fair enough… I promise never to leave you alone, Lucille. At least not without telling you… but please understand, I did it for us. For our future." He took her hand and got her up to stand too. He had to tell her this the right way, the only way right to him anyway: "_Say you'll dwell with me, every waking moment. Turn my head with whispers of your love. Say you'll leave with me, now and ever. Promise me, that you will stay with me – Lucille, that's all I ask of you_…"

Lucille turned her head against the song, listening to the lyrics of it. Leave with him… but where to? She didn't care really, as long as he stayed and didn't leave her alone. And he promised her – he had kept his last promise, he had shown her light. She finally smiled, knowing just what to answer.

"_Let me be your safety, let me be your light. I'll stay, right here beside you, run off if I stay with you. All I'll be is your wife, a light with no more dark. And you, always beside me, to lead me and to guide me_." Erik smiled too, when he heard her song. Everything would be great again, and he would never leave her alone again – only if he had to. He pulled Lucille with him towards the bed, and they both sat down in it, holding each others hands.

"So… what do we do now?" she asked him, now they were friends again and he would never leave her alone again.

"We wait… until tomorrow morning." Erik replied, and she wondered a bit what time it was. It had to be Wednesday now, around noon perhaps? There was a long time until the next morning, and what would happen then?

"What happens tomorrow morning?" she asked, but he was secretive. Just smiled to himself and kissed her chin. Everything would be perfect.

"You'll see… and I know you will be delighted. We'll start a new life, away from this city and this country. It never did me good anyway – but we'll be together." Erik said, happiness in his voice. Lucille just became more curious, why wouldn't he say? She knew he wouldn't tell her, even though she begged. So she changed the subject.

"If we really are leaving, will you help me write a letter then?" Lucille asked, and of course Erik would help her. He got pen and paper, and she told him what to write.

* * *

"_Dear Coretta_

_I write this letter as a goodbye. Erik says we are to leave the city tomorrow morning, and we will never have to return again. I don't know where we are going, but I look forward to it. He is my love, my light and my fiancée now._

_I just want to thank you for everything we have shared together, all you did for me. You were my best friend, and I will never forget you. Maybe we will meet someday in the future. _

_Tell Artus that I am thankful for his love, and sorry that I can't return it. Take care of him, I think he needs it. _

_Your friend, Lucille_."

Coretta read the letter through several times, before she put it away. So they would leave… the maid already missed her friend and mistress, but was happy for her too. She left her own small chamber – outside it was dark, everyone had gone to sleep. She went to the guest room, where Artus still were. He was not ready to be moved yet. Coretta saw light under the door, and knocked carefully on it.

"Who is it?" Artus' voice asked, sounding surprised that someone knocked at this hour.

"It's Coretta… may I enter?" she asked, and he said she could. He lay in his bed, putting a book he had been reading away. He looked speculating at Coretta. She closed the door behind her and sat down. "I had a letter earlier… from Lucille." She saw his face becoming sad as she said it, and wished she could do something to make him feel better.

"And why tell me you had a letter from her? She doesn't want anything from me…" Artus said with a gloomy voice. Like he was fighting something inside. The maid pulled herself together to tell him what the letter said.

"She said to tell you, that she's thankful for your love – and sorry that she can't return it. I actually think she cared, Artus. Just not the way you wanted her to." Coretta explained, but his face didn't change. He just looked more depressed.

"She cared enough not to love me. And who would love me, a man who tried to kill his beloved's lover? I shouldn't have done that – I can't believe she still has so nice words to say to me." Artus said, starring out the window. Coretta wanted to say something, but didn't know what. She felt so sad for him, and really wanted to take care of him, like Lucille had asked her to do. She just wasn't sure how to handle it yet, she needed time to think - but she would take care of him, that was for found herself hoping, that Artus didn't recover too soon from his wound.


	21. Going North

Thanks for the reviews... here's another chapter, maybe not the most interesting of them all. But please R&R if you feel like it ;) Atrice

* * *

**Part 21 - Going North**

It was dark as always, when Erik woke up to the sound of his music box. He had, a very long time ago, installed a system with a clock in it. It was time to get up – but he lay there for awhile, feeling Lucille close to him, listening to the music.

"_Masquerade… hide your face so the world will never find you_…" he sang quietly to himself. He would never have to hide it again, at least not to Lucille. Eriks mind travelled back to that day, when she touched his face. She had understood, and he had cried in her arms. He never cried like that before, Lucille had truly made his emotions come to the surface.

Erik left Lucille after packing the blanket around her, and kissed her chin. She was tired, they had stayed up late. He had brought something to eat with him, from when he was gone, and they had dinner and talked. She seemed so calm, so happy. Erik knew his little lair of darkness so well, that he forgot to light any candles at all. He began to load the boat with a few things – a bag with lyrics for an opera, another bag of masks. Lucille couldn't see him, but the rest of the world still could… Finally he went back to get Lucille. Reminded of the Masquerade song, he chose a different melody for waking her up this morning:

"_It's so quiet, my dear light. But it's time to get up now, for good. We are leaving very soon, just before the dawn takes place. I have missed you, while asleep… fondest kisses to my light in the dark_…" he sang quietly, sitting next to her. He heard her move, and knew she was awake now. Erik moved down to find her face, to kiss her, and so he did. He felt her smile under the kiss.

"I didn't know that melody…" she whispered, while she slowly sat up.

"I have so many songs, I haven't been singing to you yet… but we have the rest of our lives for that. Come, we must leave." Erik took her hand and helped her up. She yawned and stretched in the darkness, while she stepped out of the bed. He led her to the boat, and put a cape around her as she sat down. It was still early and cold outside. Quietly they sailed over the water, and came to the bank on the other side. Erik put his bags over the shoulders, and together they walked up the many steps, until they finally reached the stables by the back entrance.

"You never told me, where we were going." Lucille finally broke the silence of the dawn, while Erik was busy saddling the horse. He pulled it forward – she waited by the entrance, feeling the fresh and cold air of the morning. Erik smiled to himself, she was very curious indeed.

"North… we're going north." He explained and she nodded. He had said they would leave the city and the country, and if they just went north and not to the east, they would reach England. Erik helped Lucille mount the horse, tied the bags together to lie over the back of the horse, and then he jumped up himself behind Lucille. Soon they had left the Operahouse behind them, and after that Paris. The land was quiet, only the sound of birds and the hooves of the horse could be heard. Lucille enjoyed sitting here, but was sad she couldn't see the country. It had been awhile, since she had been outside of Paris – and now she would never return.

* * *

"Lucille? We'll take a break now…" Erik carefully tried to awake Lucille, who had actually fallen asleep while they were riding. He had stopped the horse and looked out over the sea, so beautiful and big. The salty wind caressed his face, and he put both arms around Lucille and kissed her neck.

"Where are we?" she said with a tired voice.

"Feel it… what does it seem like to you?" he asked her, and she thought about how she loved being with Erik, he used words like see and look in a special way – so she wouldn't feel it was a bad thing she was blind. Lucille took a deep breath. It was very fresh, almost more fresh than that air by dawn. The sun was warm, and it was very windy where they were now. She could hear water and waves not so far away. The air also smelled a bit salty…

"Near the ocean?" Lucille then asked, and Erik jumped down and helped her down on the sand too.

"By the ocean, on the beach… we still have a few hours until we need move on, so I figured we could stay here and relax." He explained and she walked a bit away from him. The ocean… she had been there before, a long time ago. But she never felt it like she did now, Erik made her feel like she never felt before. Lucille felt the sand under her shoes, and suddenly had a strange thought.

Erik watched her as she stood there in the wind, alone but near him. Her golden glory of hair followed the wind, and the sun made it shine even brighter. He wondered if her parents knew, when they had her, that she would actually become her name? Erik smiled as he saw her sit down in the sand, and she took off her shoes without a second thought. He watched her walk through the sand, slowly – like she truly wanted to feel it – towards the place where sea touched land. And he couldn't help but laughing, when she let out a little happy scream; cold water streamed over her feet.


	22. Floating, fooling

Wow, and I thought the chapterwasn't that interesting- and then getting so many reviews... lol

here's finally the next one, please R&R if you feel like it... Atrice

* * *

**Part 22 - Floating, fooling**

Erik suddenly knew there was something he should have remembered… they were here for a reason, right? He had put his cape on the sand, and they had just been lying there, together for the last few hours. Lucille had discovered that Erik was ticklish. In fact, it had all seemed so peaceful that Erik had forgotten the world around him – which was a dangerous thing. He jumped up and looked at the sun.

"What is it?" Lucille asked from the cape.

"The time!" she heard him almost roar, and became worried.

"What about the time?" she then asked and sat up, trying to figure out where he had gone.

"We were to sail to Dover… I'd paid quite a lot for us to come, without the skipper asking questions, but now – it's too late!" Lucille could hear him walk back and forwards. But they could just take another boat, couldn't they? She had forgotten for a moment, that Erik wore a mask and had this mysterious aura around him. People would look, they would whisper about him. Any other boat, and perhaps they didn't want him to come with them.

"We'll find another boat… I'm sorry, Erik." Lucille tried, not glad with him being so upset over what seemed like such a little thing to her.

"Everything went as planned – until now! Maybe we're not meant to…" but he didn't finish the sentence, he didn't dare. Erik sank down in the sand, feeling sorry he even said that, he hadn't been thinking about what he said. Of course they were meant to be, he had tried to convince Lucille about it for so long. Then why would he say they weren't? Erik felt someone kneel down behind him and a pair of white and soft arms were laid around him.

"It will be fine, Erik… as long as I am with you, I don't care what happens. Let's go to the port, and figure out something. Come…" she found his hand and helped him up again. Erik followed her to where she could hear the horse – very near the cape, which she picked up on the way. She swished it around him and closed it, smiling to him. "You know… I love you so much Erik, that I almost cry by the thought of it. So never think that idea again." She said, and he jumped onto the horse and helped her up too. Could love be that strong?

Eriks emotions were twisted, as they rode towards Calais - somehow he found all this deep love dangerous. When he heard Lucille sing for the first time, he knew right then and there, that there was something different about this girl. The way she moved, her aura, her entire being was so special. Sometimes he was afraid he would hurt her someday, for being so innocent and pure. He had hurt Christine… only mentally though, he never touched her. He wished all those things hadn't happened – then he would also still have the wedding dress, that he had forced her to wear. She had left while wearing it, only leaving the veil behind. Lucille should have worn that dress.. one day, he would have to tell Lucille the whole story about Christine and the Phantom of the Opera, but not yet. Not before they had ended their journey.

* * *

Lucille heard the sound of the road change from almost soundless sand, to the clip-clop sound of the horses' hooves on paving. They had entered the town from which they were to leave. The sound of many people was almost overwhelming, now they had been alone for several days without any other people around at all. Lucille almost had a headache, after this wonderful silence and the sound of the ocean on the beach.

"Are we riding towards the port?" she asked him, trying to concentrate on something else than the people she knew were looking at them.

"Yes, we'll be there soon…" Erik said back – he sounded like he didn't feel good about this either, they had to get away as fast as possible. And like he said, soon she heard the sound of gulls again, and tree against tree, waves against tree; the port, with all the ships there. But how would they get onto one, if noone would let Erik aboard their ship? Erik jumped down and let Lucille sit on the horse, while he pulled it and asked people if someone were sailing to Dover soon.

They finally found a small sloop with a friendly and open-mindedskipper, who agreed to take them on. For a smaller amount of money, the horse came with them too. Soon they were out in the open sea, and Erik could before long see Dover on the other side.

"So… why are you wearing a mask?" the skipper suddenly asked – clearly he had been curious all along. Lucille just sat and calmed the horse, listening. What would Erik say? She heard him swish the cape, like he wanted to look special for this. She couldn't see him bow, as he prepared to give a little show of his voice on the boat;

"Oh… we're on our way to a… _Masquerade – paper faces on parade. Hide your face so the world will never find you. Masquerade, every face a different shade! Masquerade – look around, there's another mask behind you_…" Erik said and made another bow. The skipper was stunned, and so was Lucille. She never heard that song before – she had heard the music box in the old lair, but she never heard the song matching it.

"I've never heard anything like it – you know, you should appear in a play or an opera or something!" the skipper said, and Lucille heard the smile and amazement in his voice. He wasn't suspicious at all, just astonished by the sound of Erik's voice. Even an average person, who usually never listened to good singing, could tell that Erik was special.

"I'll consider it." He said and suddenly had a new idea, which he would discuss with Lucille once they arrived to the place where the journey would end. Soon they could settle down, he thought with a smile - and be married and stay together, without any family or friends to Lucille asking questions. Just the two of them together, forever… or as long as life could last at least.


	23. Away from the ghosts?

Thanks for the reviews... sorry it took so long, but I've been very busy and not had time to write the last days. R&R this if you feel like it. Atrice

* * *

**Part 23 - Away from the ghosts?**

"Here we are… hope you enjoyed the trip!" the skipper said as he put out the landing stage, so that people could come off the ship. Erik took hold of the horse again and Lucille went to where she could hear the landing stage had been put.

"We sure did, it was fun." Said Lucille with a little grin, and Erik knew why. He had the perfect excuse for wearing a mask now – of course, he was a singer, working at a theatre or something. The skipper was a nice man, and helped the blind girl leave the ship. Then Erik came, and they pulled the horse a bit further onto the port before he helped his light up on the horse and jumped up himself. He waved a goodbye to the nice skipper, the first person in the real world who had actually seemed to accept Erik and his mask. He had made a good choice picking England as their home.

* * *

It was evening and darkness was beginning to fall, as they finally arrived to London. Lucille was curious, she had never been to England or London before.

"Apart from the language, it sounds a lot like Paris…" she said thoughtfully, as they rode through the streets of London.

"Well, it isn't. This is where we will live, Lucille – a place that is not Paris, filled with ghosts of my past." He said, the voice somewhat gloomy. Silence fell between them again, and the blind girl began to think about those ghosts of his past. The mystery about the fire in the Operahouse had never been fully explained, and one of the diva's called Christine Daae had disappeared with their new and young patron, Raoul de Chagny. Erik had lived below the Operahouse all alone, also after the fire. What had been going on? But her mind stopped working things out, as the horse stopped and Erik jumped down. "I'm glad we arrived today… we need to get up early tomorrow. I've found an inn where we'll stay." Erik said and helped her down. Lucille held the horse while Erik went inside to ask for a room and a place for their horse.

"You've been through a lot with us… he never even told me your name. I doubt you have one – how about Angel? That's a nice name…" Lucille whispered to the horse, who just sniffed as an answer, and she sighed. There were still so many things she didn't know about her future husband. Soon he came out again, and Lucille went with him to the stable he had been told about. Luckily nobody asked questions – they expected the inn-keeper to trust the man with the mask, since he sent him there with the horse.

Before long they had gotten a small room for one night. Erik went down to get something to eat, and returned to Lucille with apples and bread.

"Erik… where are we going to live?" Lucille asked while eating her apple.

"You'll see tomorrow… just a small place for the two of us." He explained with a smile in the voice. But Lucille wasn't satisfied.

"How about the marriage… we ought to get married too, you promised me…" she said, but stopped in her sentence. Who was she to ask questions? Hadn't he swept her off her feet, taken her to England to start a new life? Hadn't he been the one planning everything, probably sending little notes to several people to arrange all this?

"We will be married… _Seal our fate by dawn, You know I love to be with you now. But our love needs a seal, let the light take us in – let our dreaming begin_!" he sang, and she smiled by the sound of his singing voice. But why this sudden change of melody? He usually sang wonderful and calm songs, and this melody seemed so strict and firm. Perhaps because something would finally happen, she then thought. 'Seal our fate by dawn… our love needs a seal' – that could only mean one thing. Tomorrow they would married!

* * *

Much later, Lucille had finally fallen asleep, and Erik sat by the window, looking down on the street. Here there were no ghosts of his past, nothing to stop him. He knew what he wanted to do now, and with Lucille by his side, he could do it. He could pull himself together… ghosts of the past… Christine, who had made his song take flight. Christine, whom he had loved so much, but for all the wrong reasons. He hoped she was doing alright with Raoul somewhere, but wondered what she was doing now. He still remembered her kiss, the first kiss he ever had. Lucille's kiss was better though, for it was filled with true love. And soon they would be married, and he would no longer be denied another thing he had also longed for his entire life. Those joys of the flesh. He just hoped he wouldn't hurt Lucille, so many feelings surpressed for so many years. No, he couldn't hurt her. She was just as unproven in this matter as himself. But with Lucille, he could do anything.

"_I longed to teach the world… rise up and reach the world. Lucille would listen, she alone could hear my music…_" he sang quietly to himself, smiling because it would happen. He would rise up and reach the world! He had lots of money, saved through most of his life. So far he had rented a small apartment in London, where they would live when married. While they lived there, he could begin to work on his other plans. Lucille had said to him, that she loved him so much, that she almost cried just by the thought of it. Never would he be alone again, no longer would he be that child of the wilderness, trying to laugh in the loneliness…


	24. the Veil

Thanks for the reviews... Estelle, thanks to you - I do my best to capture the feelings, and I'm glad to hear I do well G

here is the next part, R&R if you want to... Atrice

**

* * *

**

**Part 24 - the Veil**

'He did not do it again!' Lucille sat up with a startle, after a dream about the fight between Erik and Artus, where Erik had been hurt. She had reached out for Erik – he had been by her side when she fell asleep – but now he was gone. Had he left her?

"Erik!" she called, a bit frightened. He promised he would never leave her alone again! Two seconds later the door flew open and she heard Eriks quick steps on the floor and calmed down.

"Lucille? Are you alright?" he said with a caring voice and sat down on the bed, taking her hands in his. She sighed when she finally felt his strong hands.

"I just… had a bad dream… and then I woke up, alone…" she explained. Erik kissed her hands.

"I am here… I was getting breakfast…" he said and left her again – he had put the tray on the floor just outside the room, when he heard Lucille call for him. Soon they had their breakfast together. "So… seal our fate by dawn?" she asked, remembering his song from the night before. Erik smiled and got up again, and placed a box in front of her.

"For you… if you want to change here. I just feel a bride should look… pretty – not that you aren't pretty already, of course…" he suddenly felt a bit foolish in this situation. Lucille opened the box in front of her, and felt the fabric below and took the dress out. She just wished she could see it.

"How does it look?" she said with a sad sigh.

"It's white – the color of purity. With blondes, many of them… I know it will suit you." Erik said and looked down; in his hand he held something Lucille didn't know about. He wanted her to wear it, but he still felt a bit weird about it. Lucille felt it, that he was keeping something from her.

"I am sure it will, Erik. But I sense you have more for me?" she said and walked around the bed to where she knew Erik was standing. She now stood in front of him, feeling that Erik had a strange look on his face, one she couldn't see – she just felt there was something changed about ihm. He felt a bit like a child, who had done something a bit wrong or shameful. Erik finally placed the veil on her head without a word, and she put a hand up to feel it. He was surprised when she removed it to feel it better, let it glide through her hands.

"You… don't like it?" he asked, feeling very uneasy. He should have left it below the Operahouse, not have brought it here! But he couldn't just leave everything behind. He had also brought a little box containing a rose with a black, velvet tie around it – holding a ring. That one, he had promised himself, Lucille would never know about. Erik felt stupid about all this, how Lucille was holding the veil and he really did feel like a child or something. Why did he feel like that?

"Oh, I like it – but who did this belong to, before me, Erik? I am almost sure… it's the one from the doll behind the curtains, right?" Lucille asked, and Erik ripped the veil out of her hands. He should have left it! When had she found the doll of Christine? Did she know everything about his past… how he had controlled the Operahouse, how he had killed people and tried to force Christine into loving him? He began to walk away. "Don't leave me, Erik!" his fiancée called for him. He stopped in the door, and turned around again with a sigh. 'Pull yourself together!' he thought to himself.

"I've just been waiting so long, for someone to listen… one day, I will tell you about it all. But not today... in fact, it's because we haven't got the time. Let's get dressed and – married!" he knew he would have to tell her about Christine really soon, but not today. He hated that he hadn't been able to leave the veil behind. Somehow it meant that he had brought Christine and that the Phantom had come with him too. 'But I am no longer just a Phantom…' he thought.

"Yes… but Erik – no matter what, you know I love you." Lucille said, and went to him where he stood near the door. She opened his fingers and took the veil. "I'll dress… come back in 10 minutes time." She said and went to the bed where the dress still lay.

* * *

Erik left the room and Lucille felt where everything was on the dress. She could feel laces on the back of it – a corset sewn into the dress. It did feel really pretty, desirable, and she finally took off the dress she had been wearing since she left her family in Paris. She put on the new weddingdress, and found a comb on the bed table. She felt her hair curl under the comb, and put the veil on her head a short moment before Erik entered. 

"How do I look?" she asked and let her hands glide down to feel how the dress fitted her.

"Perfect…" he said through a whisper, as if he almost couldn't understand it. Then he pulled himself together again. "I dressed before you were awake. Come…" he took her hand, led her out of the room, locked the door and they went down on the streets, to walk to the church which he had been corresponding with.


	25. Promises of love and light

_Fullmoon-insanity_, I guess I just have too much time to spend here... hehe..._Christine Elestor_, I am sure you will find that 'light' too one day - I am really glad you like the story that way... thanks for all the reviews, I hope you like this chapter, which I finally found time time to write...

Please R&R! Atrice

* * *

**Part 25 - Promises of love and light**

Erik found a smaller alley and went down that way, Lucille by his hand – it seemed that Erik knew his way, she thought. He must have been there before. Finally they arrived to a very small church, it didn't even have a graveyard, it was that small. They hadn't spoken at all on the trip. Erik watched the sun at it appeared that they were in time, so he opened the door and went inside. The light in the church was low – the windows were high and didn't let much light inside… especially not considering it was just after the sun had risen. Erik didn't care, he had all the light he needed by his side… an elderly man stood by the alter, lighting some candles, and Erik let go of Lucille and went to the priest.

"So… you're Erik – and this must be your fiancée." The priest said and Erik nodded.

"She is… we haven't got any witnesses, so I don't know if…" but the priest interrupted him with a kind smile; ignoring the mask completely.

"It is taken care off; there are a few nuns coming from a convent nearby. They should be here any minute." The priest went down from the space with the alter and went to Lucille, who still stood just inside the door. "What is your name?" he asked her.

"Lucille is my name." she answered shortly, and he nodded. He took a closer look on the young girl, looking so beautiful and innocent in her weddingdress. It was only now he realized that she looked beyond him in no certain direction; the girl was blind, and could not see that her future husband was wearing a mask.

"Do you know… Erik properly?" he asked her, wanting to be sure she knew what she was going into.

"Yes, I know all I need to know about him. I love him, Father." She said with a certain smile, and Erik thought it was the first time she said so to a stranger. A door opened and closed in the back of the church, and three nuns appeared in the soft light of the church.

"Good… well, let's get on with it. I am Father John, by the way." The priest said, and lit the last candles in the church. The nuns all sat down on the benches. Erik had told the priest in the letters, that he didn't want any big ceremony, just a quick wedding. Father John didn't ask any questions, he guessed that the masked man had his reasons – and the girl seemed sincere enough. Erik took her hand, and together they walked to the alter where the priest stood. Lucille couldn't help but smiling, it was finally happening! It all seemed to be good in the end, she thought. "Now, Erik… you know the vows, and I ask you to say them. Lucille, you will repeat to him what he said." The priest explained, and they both nodded.

* * *

Lucille sighed and turned to face Erik, whom she knew was facing her. He took her hands in his, and took a deepbreath. 

"I take you, Lucille – my light in the dark – to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this way forward… for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer – in darkness and in light, to love and admire until death take… take us apart. With all my heart, this is my promise to you." He said with that voice, that had once captured Lucille with a song of loneliness; something she wouldn't let him be again. She felt a tear stream down her chin. Had he written that himself, he must have. All they had been through, in this little vow. She smiled and nodded, it was her turn.

"I take you, Erik, my light in the dark, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this way forward – for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in darkness and in light… to love and admire until death take us apart. With all my heart, this is my promise to you." She said, feeling that her words contained all the happiness in the universe. She felt that she was about to burst, like a sleeping bud bursting into bloom on a springday. Then the priest began to speak:

"I now declare You husband and wife. These promises are Yours, and You are to keep them in Your hearts, on good days and on bad days. Remember Your love was what brought You together, do not let it take You apart. Erik, you may kiss your bride." Lucille thought that the priest was just as touched as her – words could mean so much, more than anything in the world. If you just listened, the words contained all that you could probably see, and even more. Erik pulled her close to him with a hand around her waist, and kissed her… he too couldn't believe this had happened, he had now married the only woman who had listened and stayed with him through it all.

* * *

Together they left the church, not speaking to each other, just holding each others hands in their happiness. Finally they reached the inn again, and almost ran up the stairs to their room. Erik closed the door behind them, and Lucille grabbed him before he had a chance to think – shewas the one pulling him close now, and kissed him again with more strong feelings than he ever thought possible. 

"I love you, Erik! Those words… that promise, I will never ask more of you." She said and kissed him again. Erik was speechless – there was no 'that's all I ask of you' anymore, there was only 'I'll never ask more of you' left. Nothing could take Lucille from him now, he thought. Nothing would ever take them apart, not even those ghosts of his past…

"I love you too, Lucille… but now… silence…" he felt that words couldn't explain what he felt, and he knew her words weren't enough for her either. Erik had his troubles, he wanted to express what he felt to her right now – more than ever he wanted to do this, there was no flesh to enjoy; there was Lucille. But he felt it was more right if they put the finishing touch to their marriage, when they were alone in their new apartment. There was suddenly a long time until the afternoon, when he would get the keys to the apartment and they could finally settle down.


	26. Becoming one Light in Darkness

Thanks for all the reviews - all of them for all chapters! I really appreciate them, you know you also help me write the story and think more about what I write... it has taken a long time, this story - a bit more than a month, but I finally made it... I am almost sure there will be a sequel, I already have the idea for it. But so far this is what you get, and I hope you like this chapter too :)

It's a bit long, but there was no other way to make this chapter... I have enjoyed writing the story, and I'm glad that all you who read it enjoyed it too! Please R&R if you feel like it, of course... Atrice

and here we go...

* * *

**Part 26 - Becoming one Light in Darkness**

The sun was shining through the window into the little room, touching the bed where two people lay with each other. It warmed them up, and Lucille woke up by this touch of sunlight. She had been laying with her back to Erik, and he held her tightly, like he'd never let go. Lucille turned around in his, facing Erik, and stroke his chin; for a moment she forgot about the mask on the right side of the face, but remembered it now. The surface smooth and a bit cold, not like his other chin, so soft and warm as she touched it with her fingertips.

"Erik… are you there?" she whispered and he opened his eyes and looked into her face and smiled. This was his wife, they were married now.

"I am right here, now and always…" he whispered back, trying not to ruin this moment of silent love. He then got up and looked at the clock next to the bed. It was lunch, and soon they would be going to their new apartment. Soon… he helped her up too, and still dressed up for a wedding, they went down to the tap room of the inn. Erik found them a table, and while Lucille sat down – feeling the many eyes watching her – her husband went up to ask about some lunch. She thought it was a bit strange, so little they had been talking on this day. In the morning they only spoke when they had the discussion about the veil… 'remember to ask him about it, he promised he'd tell you' she thought to herself. They hadn't spoken on the way to the church, and not back to the inn either. Not while they were in their room. Like the seal their love had gotten, made words unessential. While she thought about this, Erik came back and placed a plate in front of her. Like she figured, they would eat in silence. Would she never hear that voice which she loved so much, again?

Erik packed their things and then they were off. The horse stayed with them, of course it did, and they rode to where Erik knew the apartment would be.

"You know, I gave the horse a name…" Lucille said while they rode.

"You did? What is it then – it cannot be more pretty than your name." he said and she smiled a flattered smile – in some way it was different now they were married. He seemed more relaxed, saying a thing like that.

"I have called it Angel… you know, songs and music is what brought us together, and I thought the horse could be the Angel of Music." She said and felt Erik somehow freeze behind her by the sound of the name, and she wondered why. "…isn't it a nice name?" she asked.

"It is very nice…" he just answered, like he wasn't really present behind her anyway. Erik was lost in his memories by the sound of that name. Why did it keep coming back to him? The veil, the songs and now she called the horse by that very special name. 'Oh Christine…' he thought with a sigh, couldn't she just leave his mind? Especially now, when he had his light forever?

Finally he stopped the horse and jumped down, helped Lucille too. He kissed her chin – a sign that she should stay put – and left her on the streets of London. She heard a door open, and the sound of Eriks steps disappear behind her. Soon they came back though, and he stood awhile next to her like he was thinking. They had to find an open stable, where the horse could stay. That could happen tomorrow, and Erik placed Lucille just next to the wall and quickly he rode back to the inn where the horse could stay in their stable, for a small amount of money. He walked back as fast as he could, not happy to leave her alone. She sighed with relief when she suddenly felt Eriks hand in hers again, and he led her through the door and up some stairs. Unlocked another door and led her inside, closed it behind her.

* * *

"This is it?" she asked quietly, since she couldn't see any of it. She couldn't see how Erik had made sure the apartment looked beautiful, for he was the only one of them who would see it. Red, black and golden colors, lots of candlesticks – but no mirrors. Lucille couldn't see the mirrors, and Erik didn't like them.

"This is our home, Lucille… _I have brought you, to the rest of light in all. In my mind I've already succumbed to you, dropped all defences, completely give in to you… now I do have you, no second thoughts, we're together – together_…" he sang while he led her through the apartment, not able to stop himself this time. Lucille smiled by the sound of his singing voice, which she had fallen in love with to begin with. So beautiful and genuine… she smiled back to him.

"_You have brought me, to this place of light in dark. To a place where speech disappears into music… sweet music… I have loved you, barely known the reason why. In my mind I've already felt it, our bodies entangling, defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you, no second thoughts, we're together… together_…" Erik too smiled by the sound of her voice, as he opened a door to a very special room. A large four-poster stood in the middle of the room – golden posts and black sheets. It was the only thing in the room, except for a door leading to a wardrobe in the next little room. He let go of her hand, and Lucille walked for herself. She felt a poster in front her, and knew what it was that very moment. 'This is where our bodies will be one…' she thought, not able to surpress a shy smile. She let her hands feel all the bed, walking around it, getting to know it. Lucille would have to do this in the entire apartment, but she didn't think about this now.

Erik stood in the door, watching his wife do all this, touch the bed with her fingers and hands. She still wore the weddingdress, and he saw the laces on the back of it. She also still wore that special veil, and hadn't asked another question about it. Now she had reached the pillows, and the poster in that end of the bed, standing with her back to him. 'Can't resist…' he thought, silently stepping over to her, putting her arms around her. Lucille turned around in his embrace and they kissed, and Erik really had to put a hand on himself not to rush things. He didn't want to hurt her, but he turned her around again and began to open those laces in the corset. Soon it was very loose, and Lucille helped the dress fall down on the floor and turned around again, silent. Erik sighed, her naked body was almost more than he could take. She helped him open the shirt, and remembered that time in his lair, when she had let her hands glide behind that shirt and feel the body.

"You won't need this anymore, either…" she whispered and Erik closed his eyes while she carefully removed his mask. She wanted nothing between them on this night, and she turned him around – somehow ordering him to lay down on the bed, where she also lay and kissed his mouth, his left chin and the right side of his face, usually covered by a mask. He tried to be careful too, but suddenly he made her stop and sang quietly:

"_We're past the point of no return_…"

* * *

It wasn't even dinnertime yet, she knew that much. She moved from her back to rest on the right shoulder, and with her other hand she carressed his hair, his face and his body. This was it, they were married now, and their marriage had been sealed for good now. Lucille felt him wake up too; how she felt it, she didn't know, she just knew it. Like she could feel his every movement now they had been one. 'His eyes to see, my sense to feel – one', she thought.

"Are you alright, Lucille?" Erik asked her, a bit worried, and she smiled to calm him.

"I have never been better – my husband, Erik… once Phantom of the Opera." She said back to him with a little grin, and he grinned back.

"Maybe I'll be that once again… in a different way, though." He said, smile in his voice now.

"What do you mean? You won't need to hide anymore, not here… not with me." Lucille wanted him to feel safe with her, whatever they did. He stroke a curl away from her face.

"I don't mean to hide, Lucille. I have light to see the way now – and the way is my plan for our future. We'll be rich, in a proper way." Erik said and she could hear, that he was careful not to burst this new plan out, although he wanted to. He spoke quickly with enthusiasm.

"Tell me, Erik…" she said, curious but still giving him time enough to tell what he wanted to tell. He sat up in the bed and looked down at her, feeling nothing could ever be better. He was happy, more happy than ever before. As long as Lucille was by his side, he felt invincible. And this plan could work, the dream he always dreamed would come true. He took a deep breath, kissed her as he laid down on top of her again, sad that she couldn't see the smile in his eyes, although she felt it.

"We'll build an Operahouse, run it – I always dreamed of that, you know…" he said, and she smiled to him with a nod. Somehow she knew it all along, that this was what he wanted to do. And with her by his side, she knew he could do it. He had shown her a light in the darkness, and this was what she was to him – Light in Darkness…

**x--x--x THE END x--x--x**

**- finished the 9/9 2005, by Atrice -**


End file.
